Ever Ever After
by MoonZheng
Summary: HIATUS! Remus Lupin, seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin, Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya.. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!
1. Chapter 1

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclamimer : Mrs. J.K Rowling's.. not mine.. capek saya tulis disclaimer tiap kali mau ngetik..

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. yang alergi dengan yang beginian silakan tekan tombol back!!

Btw, saya ga tahu biaya hidup di Inggris jadi saya sesuaikan dengan harry potter universe dengan menggunakan galleon saja.. huahahahahahahahahaha.. tapi kalau ada yang tahu bisa memberitahukannya pada saya dan akan saya edit.. thank you.. met membaca..

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya, Remus pun memutuskan untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Menjadi seorang pelajar dengan setumpuk tugas sudah merepotkan, belum lagi dengan keadaan keuangan keluarganya yang tidak begitu bagus membuat Remus mau tidak mau harus mencari kerja sambilan dengan gaji yang tinggi untuk bisa menghidupi keluarganya..

Yah, padahal awalnya keluarga Remus merupakan keluarga yang cukup berada walaupun tidak bisa dibilang kaya sekali tapi cukuplah untuk menghidupi keluarga dan jalan-jalan ke restaurant mahal pada saat weekend dan pergi keliling dunia 1x setahun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja semua itu berubah ketika ayah Remus, sr. terlibat hutang yang cukup besar dengan seorang pengusaha licik yang bernama Tom Riddle, yang terkenal dengan banyak bisnis gelapnya dengan juga organisasi mafia bernama Death Eater yang dipimpinnya, membuat mau tak mau hidup Remus menjadi sangat sengsara karenanya.

Tom Riddle mengatakan akan menghapus semua hutang-hutang keluarga Lupin dengan syarat Remus menjadi kekasihnya yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Lupin. Lebih baik mereka tidak punya rumah dan jadi gembel di jalanan daripada menyerahkan Remus kepada pria jahanam macam Tom Riddle.

Remus merasa bersyukur mempunyai orang tua yang baik seperti mereka yang tidak tergoda oleh harta semata dab lebih mementingkan anak mereka. Hal ini membuat Riddle murkA dan kemudian menyita semua harta mereka dan melempar mereka di jalan.

Maka, jadilah kehidupan Remus seperti sekarang, setelah semua rumah dan tanah milik keluarganya di sita begitu pula asset berharga mereka untuk membayar hutang, keluarga Lupin pun terdampar di jalan hanya dengan pakaian yang melekat di badan.

Beruntung, ada teman baik Remus yang bernama Lily Evans yang mau membantu Remus. Lily merupakan salah satu keluarga yang cukup berada juga dan memberikannya salah satu rumah yang dimiliki keluarganya.

Rumah tersebut merupakan rumah di mana Lily menghabiskan masa kecilnya sebelum akhirnya keluarganya menjadi kaya raya dan memiliki rumah yang megah sekarang. Kecil memang, tapi rasa terima kasih Remus pada Lily tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tidak mau lagi merepotkan Lily, Remus pun mulai mencari uang sendiri. Berbagai pekerjaan sudah dilakoninya seperti loper Koran, menjaga hewan peliharaan, penjaga toko, bahkan Remus sempat kerja sambilan jadi kuli. Namun tak satupun yang menghasilkan uang yang cukup banyak unutk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya dan kebutuhan sekolahnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Remus melihat lamaran kerja pada sebuah café tengah malam yang mulai buka pada jam 8 malam sampai jam 2 malam menawarkan lowongan kerja. Dengan gaji 10 galleon semalam membuat mata remus membelalak dan langsung melamar kerja pada saat itu juga.

Yang kemudian disesali Remus malam itu juga.

Karena tempat Remus bekerja adalah café yang _SEMUA _pegawainya tak terkecuali laki-laki maupun perempuan harus berpakaian seperti maid, suster ataupun catgirl. Keinginan untuk keluar yang mengebu-ngebu disampaikannya kepada pemilik café tersebut, Mrs. Weasley tapi wanita tersebut hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa Remus sudah menandatangani kontrak awal perjanjian kerja dan perjanjian kerja tersebut mengatakan bahwa pekerjanya baru bisa berhenti setelah 6 bulan kerja.

Maka, jadilah Remus terdampar di sebuah café cross-dressing dengan harapan tidak akan ada om-om genit yang menggodanya. Karena café ini kelihatannya seperti tempat om-om genit berkumpul.

Tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Mrs. Weasley bahwa café ini ditujukan bukan untuk hal-hal mesum macam itu melainkan untuk menyalurkan hobby menjahitnya dan melihat orang-orang mengenakannya (yang membuat Remus agak mengeryit mendengarnya) dan ada penjaga keamanan yang akan mengamankan om-om mesum macam begitu, maka (cukup) tenanglah Remus bekerja di tempat tersebut.

Cukup mengenang masa lalu, Remus pun membuka kemejanya dan mulai memakai baju maid berenda yang roknya agak mengembang sedikit berwarna putih dengan cardigan hitam dan pita di rambutnya, stocking putih dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Berkaca, Remus terlihat seperti remaja perempuan yang manis. Tanpa make-up pun dia terlihat manis, maka Remus pun tidak mau repot-repot memakai make-up.

"Carrie!! Tolong tanyakan pesanan tamu di meja 10!" teriak Alice, salah seorang pelayan di tempat itu juga, hari ini Alice tampak mengenakan seragam suster. Mendengar nama samaran yang digunakannya untuk bekerja dipanggil, Remus pun sekali lagi menghela nafas, menyematkan tag namanya di dada kirinya dan kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju meja 10.

"Selamat malam, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya Remus ramah.

"Lemon Squash 1 dan untuk pacarku Melon Breeze dan makanannya 1 Pizza Pepperoni small dan 1 Yoghurt Salad," jawab pemuda tersebut. Matanya tampak tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Remus. Melihat ini sang pacar pun marah dan menendang tulang rusuk si cowok dari bawah meja yang membuat cowok tersebut meringis.

"Apaan sih kamu menatap cewek tersebut? Awas kalau kamu selingkuh!! Aku dendeng kamu!!" bentak cewek tersebut marah-marah. Remus hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kemudian pergi menyampaikan pesanan ke bagian dapur dan melayani meja lain. Pemandangan yang tadi boleh di bilang sudah biasa tiap Remus bekerja di sini.

Berbagai macam orang datang ke sini, baik para pasangan seperti yang tadi ataupun para business man yang penat sehabis pulang kantor yang ingin menikmati suasana café dan pemandangan yang indah, maka tak heran Café MuggleLover yang dikelola oleh Mr. & Mrs. Weasley begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung walaupun harga makanan dan minumannya lumayan mahal. Segelas Lemon Squash 3 sickle?? Ohokz!!

Tak terasa malam pun semakin larut. Live music pun dimulai dan penyanyi café tersebut, Astoria Greengrass sudah naik ke atas panggung dengan bajunya yang serba gothic. Diiringi dengan musik yang ceria dan suitan nakal dari para pengunjung , Astoria pun mulai beraksi di atas panggung dengan iringan band.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

Lampu sorot mulai berputar dan menyoroti Astoria yang semakin semangat menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Iringan suitan nakal pun makin terdengar jelas ketika Astoria melenggokkan pinggulnya dengan gaya menggoda sambil menyibakkan rambut hitamnya

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Beberapa pasangan sudah mulai terlihat maju untuk berdansa karena terbawa irama. Remus hanya bisa menatap pasangan-pasangan muda tersebut menikmati malam mereka. Dulu dia juga seperti itu, dengan teman-temannya kadang-kadang pergi bermalam minggu ria dan melupakan kepenatan belajar. Tapi sekarang inilah dia, bangkrut, gembel dan bekerja sebagai pelayan di café croosdressing.

Hidup memang tidak selalu menyenangkan.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Bahkan beberapa temannya sudah mulai meninggalkannya. Seperti Peter.. padahal dulu Remus selalu membantunya mengerjakan PR sejarah atau matematikanya, mentraktirnya nonton konser atau makan (bukannya Remus minta budinya dibalas atau apa) tapi setelah Remus jatuh miskin, perlahan Peter mulai menjauh. Hanya Lily-lah yang tetap setia mendampinginya dan tidak berubah dalam memperlakukannya, yang membuat Remus sangat bersyukur bisa punya teman seoerti Lily.

Sahabat sejati di kala susah maupun senang.

Terkadang Remus bertanya-tanya apa salahnya sampai harus mengalami hal seperti ini. _Ada apa denganku? Tidak biasanya aku mengeluh seperti ini.._

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Lagupun berakhir, Astoria on the stage mengedip dan melambai-lambaikankan tangannya pada pengunjung dan Remus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada pikirannya sebelumnya dan kembali melayani pesanan yang datang.

* * *

"Pagi, Remus!" sapa Lily ramah.

"Hoaahmm, pagi Lils.." balas Remus sambil menguap. Tiap malam pulang jam 12 malam sesudah waktu shiftnya berakhir dan harus bangun jam 7 pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah membuatnya kurang tidur setiap harinya.

"Kau masih bekerja di café itu ya?? Ya,ampun Remus! Berhentilah! Kerja begitu bukan untuk anak smu tauk!" kata Lily menasihati.

"Habis, kerja di situ yang paling tinggi gajinya dan Mrs. Weasley memegang janjinya, tidak ada om-om genit yang menggangguku maupun pelayan lainnya. Berapa kali harus kubilang seragam kerjaku itu karena hobby-nya Mrs. Weasley??" Remus mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran kimianya karena sebentar lagi Professor Slughorn datang..

"Hobby yang aneh," gumam Lily sambil menggelang-gelangkan kepalanya kemudian mengeluarkan bukunya juga.

"Tutup buku kalian anak-anak, karena hari ini kita ada sedikit quiz kecil-kecilan untuk mengetes sejauh mana kalian mengingat pelajaran yang kuberikan," kata Prof, Slughorn riang yang disambut dengan suara 'huuuuu' dari para murid, dan hanya 1 murid paling depan yang menyeringai senang, Severus Snape.

"Hancur aku.." gumam Remus lagi sambil menutup bukunya. Tampaknya hari ini bukan harinya.

* * *

"Rem, ujian tadi gimana?" tanya Lily semangat. Tidak seperti Remus, Lily merupakan salah satu orang yang diberkati Tuhan untuk pintar dalam bidang kimia, selain Severus Snape tentu saja.

"Jangan tanya deh Lils, sumpah hancur banget.." kata Remus lesu sambil membenamkan mukanya di tangannya. Merasa ini topic yang dapat menghancurkan semangat Remus, Lily pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Remus makan.

"Remus, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Lily sambil menarik tangan Remus.

"eh, aku.."

"Aku traktir!!" balas Lily sebelum Remus sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bukan begitu Lily, aku bawa makanan sendiri koq, katanya sambil mengangkat sekotak bekal yang dibuatkan oleh ibundanya tercinta .

"Kalau gitu ayo makan bareng di kantin! Aku traktir jus!!" tawar Lily bersemangat. Miris banget rasanya melihat teman karibnya yang sudah smu kelas 3 masih bawa bekal sendiri ke sekolah.

"Ok." jawab Remus singkat. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya karena dirasanya temannya yang 1 ini begitu perhatian padanya walaupun dia sudah jatuh miskin.

Sesampainya di kantin Lily pun menuju counter food dan memesan orange juice 2 dan 1 macaroni dan Remus mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Lily pun kemudian datang dan duduk di depannya sambil membawa pesanannya.

"Nih,Remus," kata Lily sambil menyodorkan segelas orange juice yang dipesannya untuk Remus.

"Thanks, Lily," jawab Remus sambil menerima orange juice tersebut, meneguknya sedikit kemudian membuka bekalnya. Remus dan Lily pun mulai terlibat dalam pembicaraan anak remaja pada umumnya. Pada saat seperti inilah Remus merasa bahwa semua masalahnya dapat dilupakan dan dia hanya seorang anak smu biasa tanpa masalah dan hampir dijadikan simpanan oleh pria bejad, namun ternyata perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hey, Lupin.. memangnya ini taman kanak-kanak?? Ngapain kau bawa bekal? Hahahahaha.." ledek Evan Rosier, salah seorang teman kelasnya yang menyebalkan yang tergabung dalam gank-anak-orang-kaya-saja-yang-boleh-masuk Slytherin.

"Hah? Lupin?? Kau bawa bekal?? No way!!" ledek lagi teman ganknya si Lestrange bersaudara secara kompak.

"Apa sudah tidak sanggup lagi membeli roti di kantin Lupin?"

"Hey, Evans! Apa yang kau harapkan lagi dari Lupin si Gembel ini? Tentu bukan hartanya kan?? Mana punya dia!!"

Kontan saja gerombolan Slytherin lain yang sedang berkumpul di situ tertawa terbaha-bahak. Muka Remus merah padam. Kenapa gerombolan tersebut tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya? Memangnya dia pernah bikin salah apa dengan mereka? _Kecuali dengan pemimpinnya…tapi heyy itu bukan salahku!!_

Remus melihat Lucius Malfoy, pemimpin gank Slytherin tersebut yang juga sedang tertawa kejam di tengah-tengah gerombolan tersebut. Yah, dulu dia pernah dengan pedenya mengajak Remus masuk dalam gank Slytherin tersebut karena yakin bahwa siapa sih yang tidak mau diterima dalam gank Slytherin dengan syarat Remus mau jadi pacarnya yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Remus karena dia tidak ingin masuk dalam gank yang penuh dengan orang sombong macam Lucius.

Maka sejak saat itu seluruh gank Slytherin memusuhinya atas komando Lucius. Tiap kali ada kesempatan mempermalukannya, maka gank tersebut tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Diam kalian!! Kenapa sih kalian tidak pernah berhenti menghina Remus?" bentak Lily sangar.

"Oooh, tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri Lupin? Sampai pacarmu yang harus melindungimu?" Ledek Rosier lagi. Tawa gank Slytherin semakin membludak.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan orang macam kalian," jawab Remus kalem di tempat duduknya seolah gerombolan gank Slytherin tersebut hanya lalat pengganggu.

"Kau pikir siapa kau Lupin? Beraninya bicara begitu! Sudah jadi gembel juga!" teriak Dolohov yang kemudian mulai maju mendekati meja Remus dan Lily. Lily dan Remus segera berdiri melihat ancaman yang datang ini dan tahu-tahu Dolohov sudah menyiramkan orange juice Remus yang masih ada setengah itu ke muka Remus.

"Remus!!" jerit Lily kemudian mendorong Dolohov sementara Remus berusaha melap juice tersebut dengan lengan kemejanya. "Apa maumu hah??" kemudian Lily mengambil orange juicenya dan menyiramnya ke muka Dolohov.

"Lily!!" Remus menarik tangan Lily dan mencoba untuk menariknya pergi.

"Oh, jangan pikir kau bisa lari Lupin!" teriak Dolohov marah yang dengan cepatnya meraih kerah baju Remus dan sudah siap meninjunya.

"APA-APAAN INI??" gelegar sebuah suara.

"Professor McGonagall!!" seru Lily senang.

Melihat adegan depan matanya, Professor McGonagall seolah tidak perlu penjelasan lagi. Dia memang sering melihat gank Slytherin mengganggu Remus yang malang.

"Detensi sepulang sekolah bersamaku jam 3 Mr. Dolohov, kau akan membersihkan ruang kelasku!" katanya tegas.

"Apa? No way!! Anda bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin aku disuruh membersihkan ruangan kelas! Itu pekerjaan kacung atau gembel macam Lupin ini! Bukan aku!!" jerit Dolohov dengan suara yang tidak begitu jantan.

"Apa mau kubuat dengan Mr. Filch saja? Aku yakin dia butuh orang untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah kita." Ujar McGonagall sambil mendelik pada Dolohov.

Dolohov pun jadi ciut dan menatap Remus seolah ini semua salahnya. Dengan aura membunuh Dolohov pun menunjuk Remus dengan sangat tidak sopan kemudian membuat gaya mengiris tenggorokannya. Di sampingnya Lily memicingkan matanya dan mengajak Remus pergi. Mata gerombolan anak Slytherin mengikuti langkah mereka.

_Apa salahku?_

_

* * *

  
_

a/n: Haiyaaaaaa… kok ceritanya jadi rada angst gini?? Ntah napa bikin angst tuh rasanya gampang banget yah?? Ngetiknya lancar.. padahal kalau ngetik humor ampun.. bisa kaku jari-jari saya tidak tahu apa yang mau diketik… X'(

Padahal awal ngetik pengennya pakai unsur humor gitu.. tapi bikin humor tu SUSAAAHH banget makanya saya rada kagum dengan orang yang pintar bikir humor.. two thumbs up for them!! Ada yang bisa ngajarin bikin humor?


	2. Chapter 2

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K Rowling's.. not mine.. capek saya tulis disclaimer tiap kali mau ngetik..

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. yang alergi dengan yang beginian silakan tekan tombol back!!!

Btw, saya ga tahu biaya hidup di Inggris jadi saya sesuaikan dengan harry potter universe dengan menggunakan galleon saja.. huahahahahahahahahaha.. tapi kalau ada yang tahu bisa memberitahukannya pada saya dan akan saya edit.. thank you.. met membaca..

* * *

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Remus mengatur buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Di sampingnya Lily tampak khawatir dengan tingkah lakunya yang diam saja sejak insiden gank Slytherin tadi.

"Re.."

"Maaf Lily.. Aku pulang duluan ya? Aku mau secepatnya mengganti seragamku karena aku merasa agak lengket gitu.. dan seragam ini harus cepat dicuci! Dahhhh..," seru Remus sebelum Lily selesai menyebutkan namanya dengan nada ceria yang palsu dan berlari keluar kelas.

Lily tampak khawatir dengan temannya tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dan tahu-tahu saja sosok tersebut mengeluarkan handphone dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Masih mengurusi si Gembel itu rupanya?" terdengar sebuah suara sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu Snape!" bentak Lily.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih mau berteman dengan Lupin, maksudku dia sudah jadi gembel dan keluarganya sudah tidak punya nama lagi. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?" balas Snape tenang. Suaranya terdengar penuh dengan sindiran.

"Dengar, Snape! Aku mau berteman dengan siapa itu bukan urusanmu! Paling tidak dia teman yang baik! Tidak sepertimu!" bentak Lily untuk kedua kalinya dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas sambil mencak-mencak.

Ketika Lily keluar dari kelas, mata hitam tersebut tampak sedih dan hanya bisa mengguman pelan, "kenapa aku tidak bisa meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih normal?" dan memandang tempat di mana sosok Lily sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Snape kemudian teringat akan pertemanannya dengan Lily semenjak dia SD. Sewaktu SD dia tipe orang yang suka menyendiri (sekarang juga masih seperti itu sih) dan tidak ada satu pun anak-anak lain yang mau menegur atau berteman dengannya sampai pada akhirnya ketika kelas 3 SD dia satu kelas dengan Lily dan gadis berambut merah itu yang pertama kali tersenyum dan mengajaknya bicara.

Awalnya Snape tidak perduli kepada Lily dan tetap menikmati kesendiriannya, tapi Lily selalu mengajaknya berbicara dan bermain bersama-sama. Lama kelamaan, Snape pun menjadi akrab dengan gadis berambut merah tersebut. Persahabatan mereka berlanjut terus sampai SMA kelas 1 di mana saat itu ketika Snape diterima masuk dalam gank Slytherin dan mulai terpengaruh dengan mereka.

Ketika itu Lily juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Lupin dan Pettigrew. Persahabatan mereka pun mulai menjauh. Persahabatan mereka semakin parah ketika Lily megatakan bahwa Severus sudah berubah sejak dia masuk dengan gank Slytherin dan Severus pun tak sengaja mengatainya Mudblood, yaitu julukan untuk orang miskin yang masuk di Hogwats high school yang terkenal dengan keelitannya seantero Inggris depan gank Slytherin dan mempermalukannya. Memang pada masa itu keluarga Lily belum kaya seperti kelas 3 sekarang ini. Hal itu membuat Lily sakit hati dan sejak saat itu, persahabatan mereka resmi hancur.

Dilanda rasa bersalah, sudah berapa kali Severus mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Lily, namun yang keluar selalu cacian terhadap Lupin yang justru membuat Lily makin berang.

Yah, Severus Snape memang bukan seorang pemuda yang mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Tapi sekali merasa sayang kepada sesorang, Snape akan menyayanginya sampai mati.

* * *

Remus berjalan keluar dari Hogwarts High School dengan langkah yang lunglai. Selama berjalan, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan masalah-masalah hidupnya. Ingin rasanya semua ini cepat berakhir. Hal ini membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang lemah. Remus membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak tegar lagi menghadapi semua ini.

_Apa seharusnya dulu kuterima saja tawaran menjadi kekasih Tom Riddle?_

Merasa jijik dengan pikiran tersebut. Digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya dan menyeka keringat di dahinya.

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh lemah seperti ini! Mom dan Dad akan kecewa melihatku seperti ini! Dad membesarkanku bukan untuk menjadi anak yang gampang putus asa!! Semangat Remus, semangat!!_

Merasa lebih baik setelah pergejolakan batin, senyum kecil pun mulai kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Langkahnya pun terasa lebih mantap.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu di tengah jalan Lupin? Memikirkan diriku?" tanya sebuah suara yang agak parau dan dingin.

Berbalik, mata Remus melihat Lucius Malfoy berdiri di belakangnya begitu dekat dengannya. Tangan yang berada di pundaknya terasa begitu menekan.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy!" teriak Remus. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh anggota Pureblood Slytherin minus Dolohov yang mungkin sekarang lagi mengikuti detensi bersama McGonagall berkumpul di belakang Lucius Malfoy. PureBlood adalah sebutan mereka untuk anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat atau sangat kaya raya. Beberapa di antara mereka masih keturunan bangsawan seperti Malfoy ini.

Seandainya mereka lebih bersikap selayaknya bangsawan bukannya preman sok kaya seperti ini mungkin Remus tidak akan memutar matanya setiap kali mereka menyebut dirinya Pureblood. Tingkah laku bangsawan macam apa ini? Main keroyok padahal yang dihadapi hanya satu orang.

"Hmm? Kenapa Lupin? Takut? Tidak ada pacar Mudblood-mu yang akan datang melindungimu dari kami?" ledek Malfoy. Cengkraman di bahu Remus semakin kuat.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu dan dia bukan pacarku! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu Malfoy!!!" bentak Remus. Menolak untuk menyentak dari cengkraman Lucius yang semakin sakit di pundaknya.

"Ck,ck,ck.. jangan berbicara seperti itu terhadapku!" tangan Lucius menjambak rambut Remus dan membuat Remus meringis karenanya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja sombong terhadapku.. setelah keluargamu bangkrut kupikir kau akan datang dan memohon kepadaku untuk dijadikan pacar agar kau bisa menyambung hidup keluargamu," sambung Lucius sinis.

Tawa meledak di antara para anggota Slytherin yang lain.

Remus menatap geram ke arah Lucius. Walaupun dia miskin dia tidak mau dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Tetaplah bermimpi Malfoy!! Kalau kau mau pacar kenapa tidak kau pacari saja Narcissa Black??" hardik Remus. Matanya beralih ke arah anggota Slytherin dan ditatapnya Narcissa yang hanya menatapnya seperti ada sesuatu yang busuk di bawah hidungnya.

"Tapi di mana factor kesenangannya? Kami sudah ditunangkan kau tahu?" cengkraman Lucius semakin keras saja yang membuat mata Remus jadi sedkit berair.

"Hah?" Remus tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

_Lucius Malfoy sudah bertunangan dengan Narcissa Black dan masih mau memacarinya?_

"Yah, kami sudah bertunangan seperti kataku tadi Lupin. Tapi aku masih muda, mana mau aku terikat? Narcissa juga sekarang lagi asyik pacaran dengan McNair.. jadi tentu aku bebas berpacaran dulu kan? Lagian aku sangat menghargai sesuatu yang memiliki keindahan seperti dirimu.." jawab Lucius dengan entengnya.

"Jadi? Mau jadi pacarku Lu-Remus? Aku akan memanjakanmu.. di tempat tidurku.." kata-kata Lucius di telinganya terdengar sama seperti orang yang ingin membeli seekor binatang peliharaan.

Terdengar cengiran para anggota gank Slytherin di belakang. Remus merasa sangat dipermalukan. Remus tampak merinding mendengar semua ini. Wajah Lucius yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat perasaannya bertambah tidak nyaman. Dia ingin segera lari dari tempat ini dan pulang ke rumah, jauh dari semua preman yang lagaknya seperti bangsawan ini.

"Hmm, Remus? Apa jawabanmu??" tanya Lucius, nadanya mulai meninggi karena Remus tampaknya tidak menanggapi semua ini.

"TIDAK MAU DASAR BRENGSEK!!!" teriak Remus lalu dibenturkannya kepalanya ke kepala Lucius yang membuat pegangan longgar dan Remus pun mendorong Lucius dan berlari.

"Kejar dia!" teriak Lucius sambil memegang kepalanya dan meringis. "Sial, kepalanya seperti batu!" omelnya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Para anggota Slytherin pun tak membuang waktu dan langsung mengejar Remus. Remus berbalik dan dilihatnya salah satu dari Lestrange bersaudara, Rabastan yang paling depan mengejarnya sambil nyengir dan tampaknya menikmati kejar-kejaran ini.

Merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia sampai tertangkap sekarang, Remus pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya dan berdoa pada Tuhan jangan sampai tertangkap. _Tuhan, lindungi aku.._

"Tunggu kalau kau sampai tertangkap Lupin!!" teriak entah siapa dari belakang Remus tidak mau capek-capek untuk menoleh, yang dipikirkannya dia hanya ingin cepat lepas dari orang-orang ini.

Remus berlari dan terus berlari kakinya sudah mulai pegal, dan ketika sampai di sebuah belokan dan melewati rumah yang cukup besar, tiba-tiba sesosok tangan menariknya. Panic, tapi Remus sudah terlanjur ditarik masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan menutup pintu pagarnya. Sementara didengarnya para pengejarnya terus berlari mencarinya.

Dalam hati Remus sudah sangat berdebar-debar namun ketika dilihatnya sosok yang menariknya..

"Dora?", tanyanya dengan suara tinggi. Dilihatnya sosok Nymphadora Tonks, salah satu teman kerjanya di café MuggleLover a.k.a Dora. Sejak pertama bertemu tampaknya Dora tertarik padanya dan sejak tahu dia laki-laki nampaknya Dora ingin lebih dekat namun Remus menjaga jarak karena tidak ingin menjalin hubungan di saat seperti ini dan Dora hanya dianggapnya sebagai adik..

Perempuan dengan rambut shocking pink tersebut tampak tersenyum lebar.

"Hihihi, Remus! Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang! Pucat sekali tahu.. hahahaha" gelak perempuan itu..

Wajah Remus tampak tenang menatap wajah salah satu teman kerjanya di Café MuggleLover tersebut. Namun setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, "Demi Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dora? Kau mengejutkanku!!!," pekik Remus..

Tiba-tiba wajah Dora jadi memerah. Sambil memutar-mutar rambut pinknya dia pun menjawab "Habis aku lihat kau dikejar-kejar jadinya aku ingin membantumu…" bisiknya.

"Hmm.. kurasa kau benar.." ujar Remus lalu, tiba-tiba diusapnya rambut Dora. "Thanks"

Dora hanya terdiam tak berkata-kata dan menatap Remus dan seakan ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi Remus sudah keburu bertanya,

"Er, tapi ngapain kau di rumah sebesar ini? Apa kau kerja sambilan juga di sini sebelum shift-mu di café?" tanya Remus sambil memandang sekitar. Rumah tersebut cukup besar dan memiliki taman yang sangat indah. Berbagai macam bunga di tanam di taman tersebut dan memiliki banyak warna.

"Eh, ini rumahku.." jawab Dora enteng.

"Hahaha.. lucu sekali Dora, kalau kau sekaya ini ngapain kau kerja sambilan di café?" tantang Remus.

"Hobby Remus, ya ampun! Aku paling suka mengenakan baju-baju seperti itu! Rasanya matching sekali dengan rambutku, bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Dora semangat.

….

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Remus merasa terpuruk mendadak. _Hobby???????_

"Rem? Remus? Remus? Yoowhoooow..?" kata Dora sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Remus.

"Kalian orang kaya memang punya hobby yang aneh" kata Remus sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya teringat pada Mrs. Weasley.

Merasa sudah aman, Remus pun mengintip dari celah pintu pagar dan ketika dilihatnya sudah sepi dia pun merasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Dora, aku pulang dulu ya? Sampai jumpa di café nanti.." pamit Remus.

"Eh, iya.. sampai nanti.." wajah Dora tampak kecewa.

Remus pun pergi dari rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" kata Remus ketika dibukanya pintu rumahnya.

"Remus, akhirnya kamu pulang juga! Mama khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa habis kamu pulangnya lama sekali," seru Mrs. Lupin ketika di dengarnya anak satu-satunya sudah pulang.

"Iya, tadi aku ketemu Dora di jalan dan mampir ke rumahnya.." jawab Remus. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir dengan insiden gank Slytherin. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang harus dipikirkan oleh orang tuanya dan dia tidak ingin menambah-nambah lagi masalah orang tuanya.

"Oh, ya? Yang kamu bilang rambutnya tiap minggu ganti warna itu.. ck,ck,ck.. apa tidak takut rambutnya rusak karena kebanyakan di cat yah?? hahaha.. lain kali ajak ke rumah ya Remus? Mama pengen kenalan." kata .

"Tapi asal mama tahu saja dia bukan pacarku ya? Jangan bilang macam-macam sama dia.." kata Remus dengan nada mengancam

"Oh, sayang! Kamu sudah 3 SMU!! Apa salahnya punya pacar? Mama tidak melarangmu kok nak," balas Mrs. Lupin.

"Aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk membina hubungan. Dan Dora cuma kuanggap adik jadi eeww.. tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengannya.. rasanya seperti memacari adik perempuanku.." Remus merinding membayangkan dirinya pacaran dengan Dora.

_Memang, Dora anak yang baik tapi untuk dijadikan pacar kayaknya tidak deh.. lebih terasa seperti adik.._

_Dan soal selera, rasanya Remus tidak begitu suka dengan orang yang rambutnya warnanya ga begitu jelas atau mencolok.. mungkin warna hitam.. yeahh.. rambut warna hitam rasanya sexy.. asal tidak berminyak seperti punya Snape.. eugh.. _

* * *

"Malam Remus!" sapa Dora. Dora tampak sudah mengenakan seragam lengkapnya dan memakai make-up untuk menambah efek girly bajunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink di keriting dan diikat sebagian dengan pita putih dan matanya mengenakan eye-shadow biru dan lipgloss transparent yang hanya memberikan efek glossy pada bibirnya.

"Malam Dora" balas Remus. Mulai membuka kancingnya dan mengambil baju maidnya. Dilihatnya Dora masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Um, Dora?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ganti baju"

"Aku tahu, silakan"

"…"

"Kenapa? Ganti saja.."

"Dora! Aku tidak mungkin ganti baju di depanmu kan??" teriak Remus malu. Mukanya sudah memerah.

"Hahahahaha.. Ya, ampun Remus ternyata hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu! Jangan malu-malu! Kau hidup di jaman apa sih?" gelak Dora.

_Buset nih anak.. aku hidup di jaman yang sama denganmu tahu!!_

"Carrie, Nymph! Kenapa kalian belum siap-siap? Tamu sudah mulai berdatangan!" terdengar suara Mrs. Weasley dari luar kamar ganti.

"Tunggu sebentar Mrs. Weasley.. aku sedang ganti baju," sahut Remus sebelum berbalik pada Dora. "Dora, please.. aku mau ganti baju!"

"Huh.. iya,iya.." lalu Dora pun berbalik namun sempat melirik dada Remus yang terekspos sedikit dan meninggalkan Remus untuk berganti baju.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Remus pun segera mengganti bajunya, dan mengenakan wig yang senada dengan rambutnya yang cukup panjang hingga sampai ke dadanya. Setelah mengaitkan sepatunya, Remus pun keluar ruangan. Setelah terbiasa mengenakan seragam seperti itu rasanya gampang mengenakannya.

Ruangan café tersebut sudah penuh dengan pengunjung. Suara-suara musik yang berasal dari speaker mulai berdentuman. Live Music akan mulai 1 jam lagi dan tampak Astoria yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Mrs. Weasley sambil membawa katung kertas yang tak diragukan lagi merupakan kostum panggungnya hari ini.

Seperti biasa, terlihat pasangan muda di sana-sini yang sedang merajut tali asmara dan para business man yang terlihat tampak penat dan ingin melepas lelah di sini.

Remus pun menuju meja terdekat untuk menanyakan pesanan. Dan seperti biasa lagi, dia menerima tatapan sinis dari sang cewek dan si cowok yang tampak ngiler melihatnya. Tak ingin jadi perusak hubungan orang, Remus pun cepat-cepat pergi dari meja tersebut dan menyampaikan pesanan meja tersebut.

//kling kling kling//

Bel di pintu berbunyi menandakan datangnya pengunjung baru. Alice menyilakan ketiga tamu yang baru datang tersebut dan menggiring mereka ke meja yang agak mojok sedikit.

* * *

"Gila, James! Aku ga nyangka ternyata café-nya semantap ini!" komentar Frank setelah melempar pantatnya ke sofa di depannya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok maid yang mengantarnya ke meja tersebut.

"Makanya kalau orang ngomong tuh didengerin!" kata James sombong. Matanya menjelajah juga ke sekitar seolah mencari mangsa seolah tak ingin kalah dari Frank yang sudah menemukan cewek cakep.

"Tapi mantap banget! Hey James, kita kan baru pulang ke sini setelah 2 tahun kita ikut pertukaran pelajar di Jerman! Tahu darimana kamu tempat beginian?" tanya Frank.

"Yaelaaaa.. inilah tipe orang yang tidak rajin nonton koran dan baca tv!! Café ini sering masuk TV tauk! Di Jelajah Kuliner! Atau Mendekati Siang! Café ini sering dibahas di acara-acara gituan!" kata James sok.

"TV itu dinonton bukannya di baca goblok!" balas Frank sambil menabok kepala James.

"Hahaha, sama saja tauk! ("dimananya goblok?") btw, Sirius? Kok diam aja?" tanya James pada salah satu company-nya yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Berisik! Aku paling malas ke tempat-tempat gini! Ga guna tauk! Mending kita nonton konser atau apa kek! Apaan tuh semua cewek-ceweknya pake baju ga jelas gitu! Ini sudah jelas tempat mesum tahu!" kata Sirius kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk para pelayan sekitar. _Benar-benar buang waktu di sini! Ceweknya juga pasti tidak ada yang benar semua.._

"Aduh! Sirius.. please.. ini bukan café mesum tauk! Ga baca tuh tulisan di dinding?? "MAKHLUK MESUM DILARANG MASUK!!" nah, bisa bacanya?" tunjuk James seolah-olah dia bicara dengan anak kecil yang baru belajar membaca.

Memutar bola matanya, Sirius pun siap membalas kata-kata James namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Maaf, permisi mau pesan apa yah?" tanya suara tersebut ramah.

Baru ketika Sirius berbalik mau menghardik pada pelayan tersebut dia menemukan bahwa lidahnya saat itu tampak tidak bisa berfungsi secara normal.

Yang berdiri di depannya seorang gadis berambut coklat terang agak kepirangan dan bermata coklat terang juga dengan baju maid berwarna putih dengan apron hitam yang amat sangat pantas dikenakan olehnya. Mukanya yang putih tampak bersih dari make-up namun bibirnya tampak berwarna pink menggoda. Sirius terdiam. Matanya agak membelalak melihat Sirius namun gadis tersebut cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya namun semu merah di pipinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" ulang gadis tersebut. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Pipinya nampak bersemu merah.

'_Manisnya..' _pikir Sirius.

"Er-eh..apa.." ujar Sirius gugup. Dia bisa mendengar cengiran Frank dan James di sampingnya. _Terkutuk kalian!!!!!_

"Saya pesan Fettucini Alfredo dan Pumpkin Juice yah!" jawab James. Cengirannya masih tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Shepherd Pie dan Butterbeer," jawab Frank sambil membalik-balik menu di depannya, "dan mashed potato yah" sambungnya.

Gadis tersebut kemudian mencatat pesanan tersebut dengan seksama, kemudian menoleh pada Sirius.

"Anda?" tanyanya lembut.

"Er—bubur dan air putih?" jawabnya ragu. _Bubur dan air putih? Bagus Sirius.. bagus.. memangnya kau anak bayi??_

Gadis tersebut tampak heran namun mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan meja tersebut setelah mengatakan pesanannya akan datang 15 menit lagi.

Tawa James dan Frank meledak saat itu juga. Mereka memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!! BUBUR?? HUAHAHAHAHAHA… SEBAGAI BAYI PUN AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN KAU MAKAN BUBUR SIRIUS!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ledak James yang mulai berpegangan pada sofa agar tidak terguling jatuh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH.. AIR PUTIH?? ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA INI CAFÉ TAHU!! BUKAN WARUNG AMIGOS!! DI AMIGOS AJA ADA JUAL COLA TAUK!! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Frank yang sudah tidak tahan jatuh ke lantai dan terus tertawa.

"Terus saja ketawa kalian dasar brengsek!!" ujar Sirius. Mukanya memerah. Baru kali ini lidahnya terkunci di depan seorang gadis. Biasanya gadis yang lidahnya terkunci di depannya!! Bukan sebaliknya!

James dan Frank masih terkekeh-kekeh ketika gadis yang tadi kembali bersama gadis yang tadi mengantar mereka ke meja membawa pesanan mereka.

Melihat gadis tersebut agak kerepotan, Sirius pun berdiri untuk membantu gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut tampaknya merasa sangat terbantu dan terseyum manis pada Sirius sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ehemm! Ladies and gentlemen.. inilah dia Gentleman of the Year! Sirius Black!" cengir James.

"Diam Potter!!" bentak Sirius.

Mata gadis tersebut tampak membelalak mendengar nama tersebut, dilihatnya Sirius, mukanya tampak agak pucat dan setelah selesai menurunkan pesanan, gadis tersebut langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Yang membuat Sirius agak kecewa. Dia ingin mendengar suara manis itu lagi.

"Hey, kenapa dia?" tanya Frank.

"Entah, ya? Malu kali?" jawab James walaupun jawabannya tidak berguna.

//kling kling kling//

Pinti berbunyi lagi dan tampak 5 orang pemuda masuk dengan lagak seolah pemilik café.

* * *

Mata Remus tidak bisa lepas dari tiga sosok pemuda yang baru saja masuk dari pintu masuk café. Begitu pula dengan para maid lainnya.

Ketiga pemuda yang baru masuk ini begit tampan. Apalagi yang paling belakang masuk dengan rambut hitam agak panjang seikit sampai ke bahu yang di potong dengan gaya yang keren untuk rambut panjang yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Dilihatnya Alice yang mengantar mereka sampai ke meja di pojok. Terbersit rasa agak cemburu bahwa kenapa bukan dirinya yang mengantar pemuda tersebut ke mejanya. Namun digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya.

"Carrie, tolong tanyakan pesanan tamu yang baru masuk!" komando Mrs. Weasley.

"Baik, Mrs. Weasley!" sahut Remus. _Yes!_

Berdebar-debar dia pun menuju ke meja tersebut.

Mendekati meja tersebut, dia mulai mendengar pembicaraan para pemuda tersebut. Hatinya agak sedih ketika salah satu di antara mereka menyebut tempat ini tempat mesum, tapi Remus tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena awalnya dia sendiri memang berpikir demikian.

"Maaf, permisi mau pesan apa yah?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin.

Sosok tersebut berbalik. Dan.. _.GOD!!! Ya, Tuhan! Apakah ini makhluk ciptaan-Mu?? Bukan malaikat yang nyasar dari surga?? Ganteng amat!!_

Remus bisa merasakan matanya membelalak dan rasanya itu tidak sopan. Maka dia berusaha keras untuk menormalkan expresi mukanya namun dia tidak bisa melawan pipinya yang sudah mulai bersemu merah..

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" ulangnya sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup.

"Er-eh..apa.." ujar pemuda tersebut terbata-bata gugup. Remus bisa mendengar cengiran kedua temannya di sampingnya.

"Saya pesan Fettucini Alfredo dan Pumpkin Juice yah!" kata pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut berantakan di sampingnya.

Remus pun mencatat pesanan tersebut.

"Shepherd Pie dan Butterbeer," jawab pemuda satunya sambil membalik-balik menu di depannya, "dan mashed potato yah" sambungnya.

Remus pun mencatat lagi dan berbali ke arah pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Anda?" tanyanya lembut.

"Er—bubur dan air putih?" jawabnya.

Remus heran mendengarnya namun tetap mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan meja tersebut setelah mengatakan pesanan mereka akan datang 15 menit lagi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Didengarnya kedua teman pemuda tersebut menertawakan pemuda tersebut.

_Well, tampaknya bukan aku saja yang gugup..hihihi.._

Masih sambil cekikikan Remus pun menyerahkan pesanan tersebut ke bagian dapur. Dilihatnya Alice datang menghampirinya.

"Hey, Carrie!! Pemuda-pemuda itu ganteng sekali ya???" ucapnya girang sambil cekikikan.

"Yah.." Remus tertawa kecil.

Tak lama pesanan meja tersebut pun sudah selesai. Alice pun membantu Remus membawa pesanan tersebut ke meja para pemuda tadi.

Namun walaupun sudah dibantu Alice, Remus tetap saja kerepotan menurunkan pesanan yang begitu banyaknya. Tiba-tiba pemuda tampan tersebut berdiri untuk membantunya. Hati Remus rasanya terenyuh mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Lelaki lain hanya memandanganya tapi yang ini sampai mau membantunya. Remus pun tersenyum manis padanya sebagai rasa tanda terima kasih.

Pemuda di samping Sirius tiba-tiba berdeham, "Ehemm! Ladies and gentlemen.. inilah dia Gentleman of the Year! Sirius Black!"

"Diam Potter!!" bentak pemuda tersebut.

Mata Remus membelalak mendengar nama tersebut, _Black?? Black yang sama dengan Narcissa Black??_ Dilihatnya Sirius, memang, dilihat dari mukanya saja sudah jelas orang kaya dan dari baju yang dikenakannya serta perawakan dan pembawaannya terlihat bahwa pemuda ini pastilah berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Begitu pula dengan Potter, dia pernah mendengar nama tersebut dari ayahnya dan keluarga Potter merupakan salah satu keluarga terhormat di Inggris dan masih berdarah biru. Tentu pemuda satunya lagi walaupun Remus tak tahu dia siapa tak meragukan lagi berasal dari keluarga terhormat pula jika dia bergaul dengan seorang Black dan Potter. Teringat akan gank Slytherin dan Lucius, muka Remus tampak pucat dan setelah selesai menurunkan pesanan, Remus langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

Alice tampak bingung dengan sikap Remus yang berubah mendadk begini. Berbalik, dilihatnya juga pemuda bernama Sirius Black itu juga tampak agak heran dan kecewa melihat reaksi Remus yang tiba-tiba berubah ini.

//kling kling kling//

Pinti berbunyi lagi dan tampak 5 orang pemuda masuk dengan lagak seolah pemilik café.

Remus berbalik melihat tamu yang datang.

Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Lestrange bersaudara dan Antonin Dolohov.

_Damn!!_

* * *

a/n: huahahahahahahahahahaha… Remus yang malang!! Tampaknya perjalanan menuju kebahagiaan yang dicita-citakan masih agak lamaaa gitu.. tapi cerita ini ntah akan berlanjut sampai mana. Pertemuan pertama Remus dengan Sirius saja saya sampai punya 3 option yang cukup bagus, tapi setelah gejolak batin yang berkepanjangan, akhirnya saya pilih yang ini. Dengan ide yang spontan saya ngetik aja. Soalnya sekarang saya malas mikirin plot baru ngetik. Asiknya ngetik sambil mikirin plot, karena kalau saya mikirin plot baru ngetik bisa-bisa saya mengetik tidak sesuai dengan yang saya rencanakan. Ini saja sambil ngetik jalan ceritanya agak berubah dari yang saya pikirkan! Jari-jari nakal!!! Ga nyambung antara jari dan otak..

nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaaa… adieuuuuuuu….


	3. Chapter 3

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: Mrs. J.K Rowling's.. not mine.. capek saya tulis disclaimer tiap kali mau ngetik..

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. yang alergi dengan yang beginian silakan tekan tombol back!!! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!!!!

Btw, saya ga tahu biaya hidup di Inggris jadi saya sesuaikan dengan harry potter universe dengan menggunakan galleon saja.. huahahahahahahahahaha.. tapi kalau ada yang tahu bisa memberitahukannya pada saya dan akan saya edit.. thank you.. met membaca..

* * *

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Remus berharap ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya atau semua ini hanyalah ilusi atau imajinasi belaka. Lucius Malfoy dan antek-anteknya tidak sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam café ini. Hal ini merupakan mimpi buruk!!! Bisa-bisa dia mati dipermalukan seantero sekolah kalau mereka sampai tahu Remus bekerja di sini. Pikiran Remus pun menjalar ke mana-mana.

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus bagaimana???_

Sementara Remus sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini, didengarnya suara Dolohov memanggil pelayan ke arahnya.

"Hoi! Pelayan! Sini!" hardik Dolohov kasar.

Remus pun pura-pura untuk tidak dengar dan berdoa semoga ada pelayan lain yang mau melayani meja tersebut di dalam hatinya, namun ternyata dia tidak seberuntung itu.

"Hei! Pelayan rambut coklat! Sini!" hardik Dolohov lagi tidak sabaran.

"Carrie?" tanya Dora yang heran melihat Remus yang tidak mau melayani tamu dan dilihatnya wajah Remus yang pucat. Dilihatnya ke meja yang memanggil Remus kemudian dia pun mengenali sosok Lestrange yang diingatnya mengejar-ngejar Remus.

"Biar aku saja" bisik Dora pelan dan pergi ke meja tersebut.

"Terima kasih Dora" jawab Remus lega.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang istirahat saja dulu. Wajahmu pucat sekali tahu" kata Dora lagi sebelum dia pun berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan menanyakan pesanan dengan wajah ceria walaupun dalam hatinya rasanya orang-orang yang ada di depannya ini menjengkelkan semua.

"Mau pesan apa yah?" tanyanya ceria sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Lama sekali sih restoran ini!" bentak Dolohov dan mengambil menu dari tangan Dora dengan kasar.

_Sabar Tonks.. sabaaaaarrrrr…_

"Er—yah, kami sedang banyak tamu.. maaf yaaa.." jawabnya dengan nada manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Dalam hatinya ingin sekali rasanya dia memutar bola matanya.

"Ah! Alasan!" bantah Dolohov lagi.

"Dolohov, sudahlah! Kau menakuti pelayan manis ini" lerai Rosier yang kemudian berbalik dan mengedip ke arah Dora yang membuat bulu kuduk Dora berdiri karenanya.

"Dasar gatal! Baru lihat yang manis sedikit saja langsung kau goda" tampik Rodolphus sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengambil menu untuk dilihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal yang manis si Lupin brengsek itu larinya cepat juga! Sialan! Tiba-tiba dia menghilang entah ke mana" ujar Rabastan kesal masih teringat kejadian waktu dia mengejar Remus dan tahu-tahu Remus sudah lenyap dari kejarannya.

"Hey, tenang saudaraku! Besok kau bisa mencegatnya sebelum dia pulang atau mungkin pada saat sebelum masuk sekolah? Dia kan selalu datang pagi-pagi sebelum sekolah ramai. Kita cegat saja dia pada saat itu dan kita beri dia pelajaran! Bagaimana?" usul Rodolphus sambil menenangkan saudaranya yang masih tampak kesal itu namun tampaknya memikirkan usul saudaranya tersebut.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus" komentar Lucius sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ok! Jadi besok pagi-pagi sekali kita cegat si Lupin itu! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberinya pelajaran!" seru Dolohov semangat.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Dolohov! Aku tidak ingin mukanya terluka sama sekali! Satu goresan atau memar kau mati! Mengerti?" Lucius memperingatkan dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik..cih.." jawab Dolohov dengan nada kecewa.

"Ehemm! Mau pesan apa ya?" tanya Dora lagi yang dari tadi berdiri di samping mereka dan mendengar semua rencana kejam mereka terhadap Remus.

"Bawakan kami 5 botol Firewhiskey saja..", jawab Lucius sambil melempar menunya ke meja. "Toh, minuman yang lain tampaknya tidak begitu menarik dan makanan di sini juga tampaknya biasa-biasa saja" lanjutnya sombong.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang kemari dodol??" _hardik Dora dalam hatinya namun tetap tersenyum di luarnya.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera kami antar" ujarnya dan mengumpulkan menu kemudian berbalik.

"Grr..!! dasar orang-orang sok! Bagaimana sih cara orang tuanya mendidik mereka" guman Dora sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang istirahat pegawai setelah menyampaikan pesanan kelima orang tersebut dan meminta pelayan lain untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

//TOK TOK TOK//

"Silakan masuk, pintunya tidak terkunci kok" sahut suara dari dalam.

Dora membuka pintu tersebut dan tampak Remus dan Alice yang sedang duduk bersampingan sambil memegang segelas coklat hangat.

"Aku tadi khawatir melihat kondisi Re—Carrie jadi aku menemaninya di sini. Dia tampak pucat setelah melayani tamu di pojok ruangan tadi" kata Alice menjelaskan kehadirannya di sini sebelum Dora bertanya.

"Tamu di pojok?" tanya Dora heran.

"Iya, ada tamu di pojok! 3 cowok ganteng yang kelihatannya kaya. Kelihatannya sih baik namun entah kenapa Carrie jadi pucat tiba-tiba." Kata Alice lagi menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa Alice, aku hanya merasa lelah sedikit" kata Remus sambil tersenyum tipis lalu diminumnya lagi coklat panasnya.

"Oh! Carrie! Gawat!" teriak Dora tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Dora?" tanya Remus khawatir.

"Kau ingat tamu yang lima orang cowok sok itu? Aku mengenali salah satu di antara mereka sebagai yang mengejarmu waktu itu dan mereka mengatakan akan mencegatmu besok pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kau masuk sekolah" jelas Dora.

Mata Remus membesar mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"_Apa paling tidak kehidupan sekolahku bisa damai setelah semua yang kualami?" _pikir Remus sedih.

"Carrie.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Dora.. terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku" kata Remus pelan. Tangannya menggenggam mug coklat tersebut dengan eratnya.

"Aku lihat-lihat keluar dulu yah" kata Alice pelan kemudian bangkit dan meluruskan roknya kemudian keluar.

* * *

Sirius merasa tidak nyaman.

Entah perasaan apa ini yang sedang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Setelah sekian tahun diburu dan dipuja begitu banyak perempuan setelah dia menginjak masa pubernya yang membuatnya menjadi sangat anti perempuan karena di matanya semua perempuan itu hanya ingin uangnya dan kedudukan sebagai Mrs. Black. Tentu akan sangat membanggakan apabila seorang wanita bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Black yang terhormat. Maka Sirius pun sulit untuk menemukan perempuan yang dirasanya dapat menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

Lalu datanglah James yang membawanya ke café maid tidak jelas begini, dan blum 30 menit Sirius berada di dalamnya dia menemukan malaikat dengan senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang langsung berusaha menggodanya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

_Ini dia.._

Namun setelah James menyebutkan nama lengkapnya gadis tersebut langsung menatapnya dengan muka pucat dan ada sedikit rasa takut di matanya.

"_Memang nama Black ini terkutuk! Gadis-gadis lain mengejarku karena nama ini tapi setelah ada gadis yang berbeda dari mereka semua gadis ini malah takut padaku karena namaku!" _pikir Sirius kesal sambil meminum air putihnya.

"Hei, sobat! Kau kenapa dari tadi bibirmu monyong terus?" tanya Frank dengan nada meledek.

"Aww!! Siri-kins ngambek yah? Sini sayang! Come to Papa Jamie! Papa Jamie akan menghilangkan semua kekesalan dalam hatimu" ledek James sambil nyengir dan melebarkan tangannya seolah mengundang Sirius datang ke pelukannya.

"Menjijikkan Potter! Jauh-jauh sana!" balas Sirius kesal.

"Ah, tapi Siri-honey.. tidak biasanya kau begini.. apa ada hubungannya dengan pelayan yang tadi" tanya James lagi masih dengan nada meledek.

"Bukan urusanmu James" kata Sirius mulai jengkel.

"Yah. Memang sih dia manis dan tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain yang ingin mendekatimu selama ini.. yah, seperti calon istri idaman untuk cowok seperti kita" ujar James pelan.

"Maksudmu James kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Sirius kaget.

"Tuhan, ya ampun Sirius! Tidak! Tenang saja! Dia memang manis tapi seleraku bukan yang seperti itu! Tenang saja aku tidak akan mendekatinya! Pegang kata-kataku!" jawab James cepat-cepat. _Tidak biasanya Sirius begini paniknya. Apa dia betul-betul sudah suka pada gadis itu! Ya, ampun.. mereka ketemu juga belum sampai satu jam!_

"Maaf, James.. aku tidak tahu kenapa.." kata Sirius terbata-bata sambil mencoba meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa.. sudah tenang.. minum air putihmu! Mau kuorderkan lagi?" tanya James. Nadanya kembali mengejek.

"Huh! Dasar! Orderkan aku ButterBeer!" kata Sirius sambil melempar bantal hiasan di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hey, pelayan!" kata James sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Alice yang kebetulan pelayan yang paling dekat dengan meja tersebut.

"Ya! Bisa order ButterBeernya 1 gelas lagi yah" kata James.

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar" ujar Alice ramah.

"Ah, nona pe—Alice tunggu sebentar" kata Sirius setelah melihat tag name Alice.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Alice.

"Ah! Panggil Sirius saja., panggilan tuan membuatku merasa tua" sambung Sirius sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, Sirius! Apa kau mau menggoda gadis ini?" tanya Frank yang tampaknya agak kesal.

"Tidak, ya ampun Frank!" jawab Sirius sebelum dia berbalik pada Alice. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang gadis berambut coklat yang tadi bersamamu.." kata Sirius pelan dan didengarnya Frank mengeluarkan nafas lega dan tanpa sadar Sirius pun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Carrie? Kenapa dia?" tanya Alice was-was. Memang sudah banyak yang menanyakan tentang profil Remus namun Mrs. Wealsley sudah menekankan agar jangan membocorkan profile pribadi tiap maid di café termasuk Remus.

"Ah, tidak! Cuma kulihat tadi dia agak pucat.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sirius agak khawatir.

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja tu—Sirius.. hanya saja mungkin dia agak lelah karena dia harus bekerja sambil sekolah" jawab Alice.

"Oh, ya? Dia sekolah di mana?" tanya Sirius penasaran. Disilangkannya kedua jarinya sambil berharap.

"Hogwarts High School" jawab Alice tanpa pikir panjang. Yang kemudian langung menutup mulutnya. _Oh, God! Aku keceplosan!_

"_Yes!!!!"_ jerit Sirius dalam hatinya.

"Hey! Itu kan sekolah tempat kita nanti di transfer!" seru James riang.

"Iya, aku tahu" jawab Sirius seadanya sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Wow, Siri-pumpkin! Tampaknya kau betul-betul berjodoh dengan gadis tersebut! Selamat mendekati calon istri masa depanmu nak" kata James sambil menggenggam bahu Sirius dan menghapus air mata khayalan dari matanya.

"Diam James!" ujar Sirius sambil memerah mukanya.

Mata Alice membelalak mendengar hal ini namun dia cepat-cepat menghilangkan ekspresi tersebut dan berkata, "er—saya ambilkan ButterBeernya sekarang ya?"

"Oh, ya silakan! Terima kasih" jawab James.

Alice berjalan sambil berdebar-debar. "_Ya, ampun Remus.. maafkan aku.. tampaknya kehidupan sekolahmu akan semakin kacau saja.."_ pikir Alice panic kemudian digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya dan berdoa semoga Remus tidak marah mendengar kabar ini.

* * *

a/n : saya orang kejam yang tak pernah berhenti membuat kehidupan Remus menjadi sengsara… huahahahahahahahah……………..!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe bukan punya saya… jadi jelas Remus juga bukan punya saya… Remus punyanya Sirius tauk!.. XP

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. tentu anda sudah tahu akan hal ini mengingat ini chapter 4!!

Btw, saya ga tahu biaya hidup di Inggris jadi saya sesuaikan dengan harry potter universe dengan menggunakan galleon saja.. huahahahahahahahahaha.. tapi kalau ada yang tahu bisa memberitahukannya pada saya dan akan saya edit.. thank you.. met membaca..

And review after reading will be veeeerryyy nice..

Artinya dan memberikan review setelah membaca akan saaangaaaattt bagus.. ;)

* * *

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kau bilang APA?" teriak Remus. Matanya membelalak. Tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Alice tersentak sedikit mendengar teriakan Remus yang lumayan kencang itu.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf!! Aku betul-betul keceplosan! Suer! Tapi aku cuma memberitahukan sekolahmu saja! Lainnya tidak!" kata Alice berusaha menjelaskan. Dia menjadi sangat tidak enak kalau sampai identitas Remus ketahuan oleh pelanggan. Bisa berdampak tidak baik untuk Remus dan juga untuk Café.

Remus memegang keningnya yang mulai terasa nyut-nyutan. Tuhan sepertinya sedang tidak tersenyum padanya. Semoga pelanggan tersebut tidak akan mencarinya ke sekolahnya nanti. Sampai sekarang memang belum ada pelanggan yang membuntutinya pulang tapi dia yakin (bukan karena sok kepedean atau apa) ada beberapa pelanggan yang pernah mencoba membuntuti 'Carrie' pulang tapi kehilangan jejak untung karena Remus pandai berkelit dan menyelinap pergi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, sudahlah Alice.. setelah dua atau tiga hari dia tidak melihat sosok Carrie di Hogwarts dia pasti akan menyerah dengan sendirinya. Lagian belum tentu juga dia akan mendatangi Hogwarts kan?" kata Remus mencoba beralasan untuk menenangkan debaran gugup di hatinya.

"I-iya.. Remus! Aku betul-betul minta maaf!" minta maaf Alice sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah, Alice.. tidak apa-apa kok.." kata Remus berusaha menenangkan Alice yang tampak panic lebih dari biasanya.

"Masalahnya.. anu.." kata Alice terputus-putus dan tampak terlihat sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Ya?" tanya Remus agak khawatir. Perasaannya mulai bertambah tidak enak.

"Katanya.. dia murid transferan yang akan.. masuk Hogwarts…" sambung Alice pelan sambil menunduk.

"APA?"

* * *

Pagi datang dengan cerahnya namun tidak demikian dengan hati Remus. Dilihatnya jam wekernya menunjukkan waktu pukul 6.30. biasanya jam begini dia sudah dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah atau lebih tepatnya sudah sampai di sekolah, namun setelah peringatan dari Dora kemarin dia memang sudah berencana akan datang terlambat walaupun hal tersebut ga Remus banget istilah gaulnya. Tapi demi keselamatan jiwa mau tidak mau Remus pun melanggar prinsipnya untuk tidak pernah telat.

Ditambah lagi dengan kata Alice bahwa pelanggan yang menanyakannya yang merupakan keluarga Black yang mungkin masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Narcissa Black, tunangan dari Lucius Malfoy yang ganknya selalu ingin membuat hidupnya tambah sengsara kemungkinan akan datang ke sekolah hari ini walaupun belum pasti juga, membuatnya semakin jadi malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Dorongan untuk menjadi bolos kedengaran sangat mengundang. Namun Remus tidak mungkin bolos hari ini karena seorang Remus Lupin tidak pernah bolos dan hari ini akan ada lagi Pop Quiz kimia yang akan sangat penting untuk membantu nilai Remus yang sangat teramat pas-pasan dalam mata pelajaran tersebut, maka mau tak mau Remus pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil membawa seragam sekolahnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

"Remus? Kamu belum berangkat nak?" tanya Mrs. Lupin heran saat dilihatnya anaknya masih berada di rumah jam segini masih mengenakan piyama favoritnya yang berwarna keemasan itu. Biasanya jam segini anaknya pasti sudah tidak ada di rumah karena Remus paling anti dengan yang namanya telat. Alergi malah. Remus bahkan rela tidak sarapan sama sekali supaya tidak telat. Mrs. Lupin jadi mencoba menggali ingatan masa lalunya untuk mengingat-ngingat kapan ya Remus pernah telat.

"Iya, Mom.. aku terlambat bangun.. kemarin aku tidur larut," kata Remus sambil menguap kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, mandi sana.. nanti kamu telat," ujar Mrs. Lupin lembut. Namun dalam hatinya tetap menatap cemas karena tidak biasanya Remus begini.

Remus melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan tap shower. Ketika air mengalir membasahi tubuh Remus, menutup mata, Remus berharap segala masalahnya juga akan mengalir bersama air tersebut.

* * *

"Brengsek! Mana si Lupin itu? Udah bangun pagi-pagi juga eh dia malah telat!! Mana dingin lagi!" omel Dolohov sendirian sambil mengecek jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.40. Ternyata dari semua gank Slytherin yang berniat mencegat Remus, hanya dia sendiri yang datang pagi-pagi dari jam 6 ketika sekolah bahkan belum buka gerbang. Dia sampai dilihati Filch yang mengira kiamat sudah dekat karena ada anggota gank Slytherin yang datang sepagi itu.

Yang bikin lebih sebalnya lagi ketika Filch datang membuka gerbang Filch tersentak melihatnya dan sampai harus mengecek jamnya dua kali dan jam yang bertengger di menara Hogwarts agar dia yakin bahwa memang baru waktunya untuk membuka gerbang.

"_Memangnya aku selalu datang telat apa? Apa tidak boleh sekali-kali datang cepat?" _pikir Dolohov kesal sambil balas memelototi Filch dengan tatapan apa-lihat-lihat-memangnya-anak-Slytherin-tidak-boleh-datang-pagi?

Anak-anak sok rajin yang juga doyan datang pagi juga sampai melotot melihatnya bahkan ada yang tampak tergoda mengabadikan fotonya yang datang cepat pagi itu.

_Awas kau Lupiiiiinnn!!!_

"Hacching!" bersin Dolohov. ( a/n: suara bersin orang Inggris gimana sih? XP)

* * *

"Aku pergi dulu Mom!" pamit Remus sebelum Remus keluar dari pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Remus! Tuhan memberkatimu," balas Mrs. Lupin. Ditatapnya sosok Remus yang berjalan menjauh. Raut mukanya tampak sangat sedih melihat Remus di usia semuda itu sudah harus menanggung beban yang cukup berat. Padahal seharusnya pada seusia ini Remus masih bersenang-senang dengan temannya bukannya pergi mencari uang di tempat aneh.

Sewaktu Remus menyebutkan rincian pekerjaannya Mrs. Lupin sempat marah besar dan tidak setuju namun setelah Remus memberikan penjelasan dan peninjauan langsung ke lapangan oleh Mrs. Lupin maka Mrs. Lupin pun akhirnya mengizinkan Remus untuk bekerja di tempat tersebut. Mrs. Lupin mengecek jamnya sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 6.50. Tak lama lagi waktunya dia untuk berangkat kerja. Sementara suaminya bekerja di kota sebelah dan pulang pada akhir pekan. Menatap jalan tempat sosok Remus tidak kelihatan lagi, Mrs. Lupin pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

* * *

"Pagiii Remus!" sapa Lily riang dari tempat duduknya.

"Pagi Lily," balas Remus agak lesu menari bangkunya lalu duduk di samping Lily. Ditaruhnya tasnya di meja dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tumben kau datang telat Remus. Aku kira kau malah tidak datang. Ada apa?" tanya Lily heran.

"Ah..panjang ceritanya.." ujar Remus kemudian menutup matanya. Rasanya malas menjelaskannya.

"Persingkat," ngotot Lily.

"Kemarin kau-tahu-yang-mana datang ke tempatku bekerja dan salah satu teman kerjaku, si Dora itu mendengar mereka mau mencegatku pagi ini jadinya aku datang telat biar ga dicegat. Selesai," Remus menjelaskan dengan malas dan setengah hati.

"Oh?? Iya sih tadi pagi waktu aku datang aku lihat Dolohov depan pintu gerbang kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang. Sendirian sih dia, tapi kelihatannya sudah lama. Dia sampai bersin-bersin karenanya.. hahahahaha.." gelak Lily.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Remus terkejut. Ternyata hanya si Dolohov yang datang mencegatnya.

"Iyah! Tapi tampaknya anggota yang lain tak ada.. mungkin mereka emang ga bisa bangun pagi kali.." dengus Lily.

"Haha.." Remus tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya! Jam pelajaran pertama bebas! Ada rapat guru katanya! Huh!" dengus Lily lagi. Padahal murid lain justru senang tapi tidak bagi Lily, baginya itu hanya buang-buang waktu belajar saja.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar jeritan kencang para anak perempuan yang membuat Lily melihat keluar.

"Buset teriakannya! Ada apaan sih di luar?" omel Lily kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menengok keluar.

"Hey, Clearwater! Di sana ada apaan sih? Kok ributnya kayak ada pembagian sembako gratis aja?" tanya Lily sambil melihat kerumunan cewek di kelas sebelah.

"Oh, hihihihi.. ada tiga murid baru! Ganteng-ganteng lho Evans! Kau harus melihat mereka!" cekikik gadis tersebut.

Lily mengerutkan mukanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berminta dengan cowok-cowok macam begitu. Lily pun kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Remus.

Kepala Remus terangkat mendengar kata-kata gadis tersebut.

_Murid pindahan???_

_Tiga orang??_

_Ganteng-ganteng???_

_MAMPUS!!!_

Remus membenamkan kepalanya sambil mengeluh. Ternyata orang tersebut betul-betul pindahan ke Hogwarts!

_Tapi tenang Remus, tenang.. kalian lain kelas! Lagian belum tentu dia akan mencari Carrie.. siapa tahu dia hanya iseng-iseng saja bertanya pada Alice! Yeah! Pasti begitu!! Tenang.. tenang.._

Namun jeritan perempuan tersebut makin kencang dan rasanya mendekat lalu didengarnya suara "Apa di kelas ini ada yang namanya Carrie?"

_TIDAKKK…_

Remus berusaha untuk tampak sibuk membongkar isi tasnya dan di depannya Lily hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung namun tidak mempertanyakannya dulu. Dilihatnya di depan kelas tampak seorang pemuda tampan yang tampaknya sedang mencari seseorang namun tampaknya tidak menemukannya, pemuda tersebut pun keluar dari kelas dan Remus mengeluarkan napas lega.

"Kau kenapa Remus? Kau kenal dia?" tanya Lily pelan di sampingnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sstt.." desis Remus.

"Oooh.." Lily langsung tampak mengerti. Pasti pemuda tadi merupakan salah satu pelanggan café Remus yang ingin mencari Carrie. Remus sudah sering menceritakannya karena bukan kali pertama ada pemuda yang mencarinya. Melihat Remus yang terkulai lemas di bangkunya, Lily hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak temannya.

* * *

Pagi ini rasanya Sirius semangat sekali untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Padahal biasanya dia paling malas kalau harus masuk ke sekolah. Terdengar hpnya berbunyi, nada dering video callnya yaitu lagu _One Little Heart Beat at a Time-_nya _Steven Curtis _berbunyi diangkatnya hpnya dan dilihatnya nama 'Papa Jamie' berkedap-kedip. Sirius sempat merasa kesal karena pasti James tadi malam mengutak-atik sembarang lagi hpnya dan seenaknya mengubah entry namanya di hpnya.

"Halo!"

"Hey, Siri-bun! Sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini?" sapa James riang dari sebelah sana.

"Ini lagi mau berangkat! Dan 'Papa Jamie'?? kayak nama germo tauk James!" hina Sirius sambil mencoba merapikan kemejanya. Dia ingin tampak agak rapi di depan gadis pujaannya.

"Hey, Siri-hun! Kau lagi ngapain?? Apa kau sedang merapikan seragammu yah?? BENCANA BESAR!! TELEPON 911 SEKARANG JUGA!! PASTI AKAN ADA TSUNAMI!!" jerit James secara sok dramatis di seberang sana sambil memperagakan gaya orang mau pingsan.

"Jangan berlebihan Potter! Dan apa hubungannya tsunami dengan 911!!" bentak Sirius.

"Hehehe, tenang sobat! Papa Jamie hanya heran melihatmu seperti ini! Btw, Frank katanya dah _on the way _menuju Hogwarts. Kita ketemu di ruangan kepala sekolah! Ya, udah ya Siri-darling! Dadah babay…" seru James kemudian mematikan hpnya.

"Dasar!" gumam Sirius yang kemudian keluar menuju mobil kesayangannya, melempat tasnya masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi menuju Hogwarts.

Sepanjang di ruang kepala sekolah, Sirius kurang memperhatikan apa-apa saja penjelasan yang di berikan oleh kepala sekolah nyentik yang memakai baju ungu dengan corak bunga tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan dia cepat-cepat ingin menemui Carrie dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dan apa yang salah dengan kejadian kemarin.

"…nah, sekarang Professor McGonagall akan mengantar kalian ke kelas kalian.. kalian semua akan di tempatkan di kelas 3-B.. nah, silakan Minerva.." terdengar kepala sekolah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan Sirius langsung lompat ke kakinya dan bersiap-siap.

"Tenang Sirius! Tenang! Calon istrimu takkan lari koq," ledek Frank.

"Calon istri?" tanya Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah! Kemarin Sirius baru saja menemukan calon istri idamannya dan sang calon menurut calon istri Frank bersekolah di sini!" jawab James.

"Siapa calon istriku James? Jangan sembarangan!!" ujar Frank namun mukanya agak tersipu malu.

"Siapa? Tentu saja Alice yang kemarin Frank sobatku! Aku melihat caramu menatapnya kemarin seolah-olah dia yang akan menjadi ibu dari anakmu.." balas James dengan senyuman lebainya.

"James!!!"

"Baiklah, para gentlemen.. apa kalian sudah siap menuju kelas kalian?" sela McGonagall.

"Tentu saja kami siap! _Lead the way_!" kata James senang.

McGonagall hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat keluarga noble dengan tingkah laku begini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, begitu banyak gadis yang menoleh ke arah mereka terutama ke arah Sirius. Mereka tidak berhenti cekikikan yang membuat Sirius terus memutar bola matanya. Namun matanya selalu mencari di setiap kelas sosok Carrie.

McGonagall pun masuk di sebuah kelas yang tampaknya merupakan kelas mereka kemudian memperkenalkan mereka sebagai murid baru kelas ini yang disambut dengan jeritan heboh dari anak perempuan dan beberapa tatapan sinis dari anak laki-laki.

Mata Sirius kembali menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas dan mencari sesosok gadis manis berambut kecoklatan emas namun tidak didapatnya. Dia pun menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan oleh McGonagall dengan tampang kecewa. Setelah McGonagall mengumumkan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama ada rapat antara para staff guru dengan kata lain jam pelajaran bebas maka Sirius pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari kelas mencari Carrie.

Perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya tampak beberapa mengikutinya dan tampak perempuan-perempuan di luar kelas menjerit melihatnya.

Jengkel, dia pun masuk ke dalam kelas 3-A.

"Apa di kelas ini ada yang namanya Carrie?" tanyanya sambil menatap isi kelas. Bebrapa perempuan mendongak, melihat mukanya lalu cekikikan dan beberapa laki-laki melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa sih Carrie, Black?? Pacarmu ya? Bukan kan!?" tanya salah seorang gadis centil yang dari tadi berusaha menggelayut ke lengan Sirius namun ditepis dengan agak kasar oleh Sirius.

"Bukan urusanmu," geram Sirius lalu matanya menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Pandangannya sempat berhenti sejenak di tempat seorang lelaki manis berambut coklat emas dan perempuan berambut merah yang duduk cukup dekat. Namun Sirius tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi karena tak dilihatnya ada gadis berambut panjang berambut coklat emas di kelas ini. Sirius pun keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan raut muka masam.

Setelah mencari ke seluruh kelas yang exist di Hogwarts ini dan memang dia menemukan tiga orang yang bernama Carrie. Namun tak satupun Carrie yang dicarinya. Kesal, hanya satu yang terpikirkan bahwa Alice sudah membohonginya, Sirius pun berniat untuk datang ke café itu lagi sebentar malam.

* * *

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Remus lagi-lagi terkulai lemas di mejanya. Pop Quiz pada jam kedua tadi betul-betul cukup menguras isi otaknya. Heran! Kenapa hanya satu mata pelajaran itu saja yang dia tidak bisa kuasai.

"Kau mau ke kantin Remus?" tanya Lily yang tampaknya tidak ada masalah dengan Pop Quiz barusan.

"Tidak, Lily aku makan di kelas saja.." jawab Remus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Teringat incident kantin kemarin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau temani aku beli makanan di kantin lalu kita makan sama-sama di kelas! Sebentar saja Remus! _Please??_" mohon Lily.

Remus tentu tidak bisa menolak sahabatnya yang begitu baik padanya. "Ok, Lils.. sebentar saja.." jawab Remus.

Di sudut kelas tersebut terlihat seorang murid yang mulai sibuk memencet keypad handphonenya.

Kantin begitu ramai dan Lily pun harus antri untuk membeli makanan. Remus pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Lily di dekat pintu keluar kantin.

Baru sebentaran Remus bersandar di tembok samping pintu keluar kantin, terdengar suara dingin di sampingnya.

"Well, well, lihat siapa yang ada di sini. Merindukanku Lupin?"

Darah Remus serasa membeku mendengarnya.

* * *

a/n : jeng jeng jeng jeng!!!! Chapter berikutnya!! Sirius in shining armor saved the day!! (enggaklah deng cuma bercanda! Dengan baju seragamnya lah!! Ini kan bukan fanfic LoTR dan Sirius bukan Aragorn yang doyan pake armor...)


	5. Chapter 5

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe bukan punya saya… jadi jelas Remus juga bukan punya saya… Remus punyanya Sirius tauk!.. XP

Warning : AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. *tapi masih perlukah saya memberikan warning? Ini sudah chapter 5!!!!!* and.. umm.. non-con –coughgropingcough- for this chapter…

* * *

Btw, saya ga tahu biaya hidup di Inggris jadi saya sesuaikan dengan harry potter universe dengan menggunakan galleon saja.. huahahahahahahahahaha.. tapi kalau ada yang tahu bisa memberitahukannya pada saya dan akan saya edit.. thank you.. met membaca..

* * *

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

a/n : maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.. final sih.. huhuhu.. and saya dapat 2 C!! ugh.. my poor heart.. and sempat dilanda writer's block juga.. huhuhu.. sekarang dah mau masuk semester 6 pula.. and masa' masuk kuliah pas habis imlek!! Tega!! Saya kan masih ingin berburu angpaooooooooooooooooooooooooo…… -ehem- hahahahah… anyway, here is the story..

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Well, well, lihat siapa yang ada di sini. Merindukanku Lupin?"_

_Darah Remus serasa membeku mendengarnya._

--

Remus berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Dia tidak menoleh, ataupun bereaksi terhadap suara tersebut.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku di tempat, sampai di rasanya tubuhnyanya dibalikkan secara kasar oleh seseorang dan dia pun bertatap muka dengan Lucius Malfoy. Terkejut, Remus membalikkan wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Hampir separuh anggota inti (Lesranges, Dolohov, Rosier) Gank Slytherin mengelilingi mereka.

"Lihat aku kalau aku sedang bicara Lupin!" bentak Lucius marah melihat reaksi Remus yang tidak mau menatapnya. Ketika Remus tidak bergeming, Lucius pun mencengkram pipi Remus secara paksa dan memaksanya menatap ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan, Malfoy!" suara Remus bergetar sedikit saat mengatakan hal ini. Dirinya berharap akan ada yang datang menolongnya. Di kantin ada banyak orang, tentu akan ada yang menolongnya bukan? _Salah! Tidak akan ada yang berani datang menolong karena mereka semua takut pada Gank Slytherin.._

Anak-anak lain yang berada di sekitar situ tetap sibuk pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Mereka makan, minum dan bercerita dengan teman mereka seperti biasa. Mereka menutup mata pada apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi sasaran penganiayaan Gank Slytherin dengan menolong Remus.

"Remus!" terdengar Lily memanggil mencarinya.

Hati Remus sempat kega memikirkan akan ada yang datang menolongnya, namun sebelum Lily sempat ke tempat kejadian perkara, tangan Remus ditarik secara kasar dan digiring keluar kantin. Tangan yang menarik tangan Remus begitu keras mencengkram tangan Remus sehingga Remus yakin tangannya akan memar nanti.

"Malfoy!" Remus mencoba menyahut agar Lucius berhenti menariknya, namun yang ada malahan pegangan yang ada semakin keras saja yang membuat Remus meringis kesakitan.

"Diam saja Lupin, dan ikuti aku," suara Lucius mengandung nada tidak mengenakkan yang membuat dada Remus menjadi berdebar tidak tenang karenanya.

Perjalanan singkat yang mendebarkan itu berakhir di sebuah kelas kosong di lantai 3 yang tidak digunakan karena walaupun memiliki ruang kelas yang banyak, Hogwarts High School merupakan sekolah elit di mana hanya yang punya otak (atau duit dan koneksi) saja yang bisa masuk yang menyebabkan sedikitnya populasi murid dan banyak kelas kosong.

"Nah!"

Remus menelan ludah mendengar nada itu.

"Sekarang kita bisa bicara dengan tenang di tempat ini," kata Lucius sambil menyeringai. Disekelilingnya, anak buahnya tampak tertawa mengejek terhadap Remus, apalagi Dolohov yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabar balas dendam pada Remus.

"Malfoy, mau bicara apa di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Remus mencoba terdengar tenang walaupun dalam hatinya dia berdebar sangat kencang saking tegangnya.

"Bicara..hal yang lebih pribadi tentu saja.." jawab Lucius pelan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Remus. Matanya yang berjalan pelan menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Remus, membuat perasaan Remus semakin tidak nyaman. "dan, tentang hal yang lebih personal.." lanjut Lucius tangannya pun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Remus dan dan jemari tangan satunya mulai menyelinap masuk ke seragam Remus.

"MALFOY!!" teriak Remus panik, berontak berusaha melepaskan diri darin pergelangan tangan Lucius. Jemari Lucius bergerak ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya jemari itu berada, membuat Remus menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Di belakang, terdengar tawa kecil para anggota Gank Slytherin yang lain yang tampak menikmati pertunjukan ini.

"Shh, Lupin.. diam saja dan rasakan.." bisik Lucius sambil terus menelusuri tubuh Remus secara perlahan dan tangannya mulai membuka kancing Remus. Remus mulai berontak lebih keras ketika udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya ketika kemejanya sudah mulai terbuka. Matanya tanpa terasa mulai berair dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ketika kancing bajunya sudah terbuka semuanya tampak Lucius memandangnya dengan pandangan predator yang membuat Remus serasa ingin muntah akibat perasaan tak enak di perutnya yang bergejolak daritadi.

Baru saja ketika Lucius ingin mencium leher Remus terdengar suara orang berlarian sambil berbicara cukup keras.

"Duh! Sirius! Ini sudah kelas ketiga yang kosong! Kelas di atas ini rata-rata pada kosong semua tauk!"

"Diam, James! Seperti katamu! Rata-rata! Jadi Carrie pasti ada di salah satu kelas ini!"

Dan ketika suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat, pintu ruang kelas tempat Remus terbuka dan menunjukkan tiga sosok pria yang tampan, terutama yang berada di barisan paling depan dan cahaya matahari yang menyinari seolah membuat Remus ingin berkata "wah, malaikat?" namun pikiran konyol tersebut ditepis Remus mengingat situasi sekarang mengharuskannya untuk berpikir lebih serius lagi. Kemudian disadarinya bahwa ketiga pria tersebut adalah pengunjung café tempatnya bekerja kemarin yang mencarinya.

"Sirius, kok berhenti? Hey!!!! Apa yang kalian lakukan???" jerit salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai kacamata setelah melihat adegan depannya. Di depan mereka, seorang cowok manis yang tampak sangat tidak berdaya, tangan dicengkram dan baju terbuka lebar dan dikelilingi oleh lima lelaki dengan tampang antagonis membuat James sadar tentu ada yang tidak beres dengan situasi ini.

"Kalian sedang mencoba memperkosa anak malang yang tidak berdaya itu yaaaa???" jeritnya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak sopan ke arah Gank Slytherin. Di belakangnya Frank hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, Duh! Orang bego juga tahu! Ga usah pakai disimpulkan segala seperti itu.

"Toloong.." kata Remus sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang dimaksudkan. Dilihatnya Lucius melotot tajam kepadanya dan dia pun hanya bisa nyengir kecil dan kembali menatap ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ternyata lama tidak bertemu kebiasaanmu masih jelek saja ya Lucy!!" dengus Sirius.

"Ah, Sirius.. lama tidak berjumpa.. terakhir kita berjumpa pada pesta natal tahun lalu?" sapa Lucius berbasa-basi. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Remus walaupun sempat mengeraskan pegangan tangannya sebelum melepaskan Remus. Remus pun buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Tidak usah basa-basi.. ngapain kau menganggu anak ini? Bagaimana dengan Cissy? Bukannya kau sudah tungangan dengan dia?" tanya Sirius. Walaupun Cissy bukan sepupu favoritnya, tetap saja dia merasa tidak senang melihat tunangan sepupunya itu seenaknya mempermainkan orang lain di belakang sepupunya.

"Ah, tapi Narcissa tahu kok mengenai hal ini." Jawab Lucius dengan senyum sombongnya.

"Apa?" Sirius menaikkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata ini.

"Kami sudah saling membicarakan mengenai masalah ini.. sampai kami menikah kami sepakat untuk bebas berhubungan dengan siapapun yang kami inginkan.. yah, kebebasan masa muda kau tahu? Menyedihkan sekali kalau dalam seumur hidup kita hanya terpaku pada satu orang saja" balas Lucius.

Mendengar kata-kata itu menyesallah Sirius sempat mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu itu bukan urusanku.." kata Sirius enteng.

Mata Remus sempat membelalak. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Remus diapa-apakan oleh kelima orang ini..kan?

"Nah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku masih punya urusan yang.."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuh orang yang tidak menginginkan disentuh olehmu Lucius." Potong Sirius.

Remus menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya.

Muka Lucius tampak tidak senang, tapi memilih mundur kali ini.

"Kali ini kau beruntung Lupin.." bisiknya di telinga Remus. Remus hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya.

Dolohov tampak ingin protes tapi dengan satu delikan dari Lucius, Dolohov pun diam dan mengikuti pemimpinnya keluar dari ruangan kelas kosong tersebut.

Setelah para anggota Gank Slytherin keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut, ruang tersebut tampak hening sejenak. James pun menceriakan suasana dengan menepuk tangannya sambil berkata, "Nah! Karena the bad guys sudah berlalu, kenalkan! James Potter! The Extraordinary Good Guy!!" kemudian menyodorkan tangannya ke Remus.

"Uhm, Remus Lupin.." jawab Remus Lupin pelan sambil tersenyum kecil menyalami tangan James.

"Hm? Remus Lupin ya? Nama yang unik! By the way, tanganmu halus sekali! Pakai lotion apa?" tanya James ceria.

"Eh? Er—" bingung ditanyai seperti itu Remus hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya.

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti om-om mesum begitu James!" kata Sirius lalu menabok kepala James.

"Kenalkan, Sirius Black.." kata Sirius dengan senyum charmingnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Remus Lupin.." kata Remus kehabisan napas, menyambut tangan Sirius. _Tuhan.. dia lebih ganteng daripada kemarin di café.. apa karena beda efek cahaya ya?_

_--_

"Kenalkan, Sirius Black.." kata Sirius dengan senyum charmingnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. _Imut sekali anak ini, tak heran Lucius.. ugh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Focus, Sirius, Focus! Ingat Carrie!!_

"Remus Lupin.." kata pemuda manis tersebut. Matanya yang coklat keemasan seolah tak lepas dari mata abu-abu Sirius.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap saling bersalaman tangan dan seolah tenggelam dalam keindahan mata masing-masing, sampai terdengar suara tenggorokan seseorang berdeham.

"Ehem!! Dan yang ini Frank Longbottom" kata James sambil menunjuk Frank.

"Oh, Remus Lupin!" buru-buru Remus melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Sirius dan menyalami Frank.

"Frank Longbottom" senyum Frank ramah sambil menyalami Remus.

"Ah, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kalian sudah menolongku! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih!" kata Remus sambil tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. Mukanya yng tersenyum seperti itu dengan pipi yang agak memerah sedikit betul-betul membuat gemas.

"Uh!! Ya, ampun! Lucu banget sih kamu!! Rasanya pengen punya adik seperti kamu deeehh.." kata James sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Remus.

"Eh, terima kasih.." kata Remus sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat Lily yang sedang menunggunya di kantin pasti sedang khawatir mencarinya sekarang.

"Ya, ampun!! LILY!" teriak Remus, baru teringat akan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lily?" tanya Sirius. _Bukan pacarnya kan? Tapi, ah.. apa urusanku.. Carrie.. tapi.. ugh! Sekali lagi Sirius! FOCUS!!_

"Iya, temanku.. dia pasti sekarang dia sedang panic mencariku!!" jelas Remus. Dan benar saja terdengar suara perempuan meneriakkan nama Remus.

"Nah, itu dia.. AKU DI SINI LILY.." teriak Remus.

"REMUS!!!" teriak sosok seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah menyala yang tampaknya adalah Lily, lega ketika melihat sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Namun ketika dilihatnya penampilan Remus yang berantakan dan dilihatnya sosok James yang sedang berdiri di depannya Lily pun maju dengan muka marah dan menggampar pipi James keras-keras.

"KURANG AJAR!! TIDAK TAHU MALU!! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGEROYOK REMUS SEPERTI INI!!! APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI HAH?!?" teriaknya pada James yang jatuh terlentang di lantai.

_Waow.. wanita yang kuat sekali.. kasihan James._ Pikir Sirius walaupun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Uhm..Lily.." sela Remus.

"Oh, Remus! Kau baik-baik saja kan?? Bangsat ini tidak berbuat apapun padamu kan?" katanya sambil menginspeksi keadaan Remus dan menambah tendangan di James.

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja dan Lils.. erhm.. mereka orang yang menolongku dari Malfoy, bukan mereka yang menyerangku.." kata Remus menjelaskan walaupun tampaknya sudah terlambat.

"adduuhhh…" erang James pelan di lantai.

"Oh?" kata Lily terkejut, matanya membelalak dan mukanya mulai memerah. Dia pun berbalik dan berlutut di samping sosok James.

"Aduh! Maaf ya!! Maaf!! Aku kira kau yang menyerang Remus!!" ujar Lily panic sambil mencoba menbantu James berdiri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. kesalahpahaman seperti ini memang kadang terjadi kok!" ujar Frank sambil mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Sialan kau Frank!" umpat James sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aduh, sekali lagi maaf yah?" tanya Lily.

"Sudahlah nona, tidak apa-a.." omongan James terputus ketika dia memandangi wajah Lily.

"Siapa namamu?" ujarnya tiba-tiba semangat.

"Lily Evans.." jawab Lily, bingung tiba-tiba dengan perubahan James yang mendadak semangat.

"Kenalkan. James Potter! Pria yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu!" jawabnya semangat.

--

"Lilyyy.. sudah kubilang mereka itu kan yang menyelamatkan akuuu…"

"Aku tahu Remus! Tapi kau dengar apa yang tadi si _potter_ itu bilang padaku?!?!" balas Lily kasar.

"Uh. Aku dengar sih, tapi jangan digampar sampai pingsan begitu napa? Ujar Remus frustasi.

--

"Oy, kau masih hidup? Hahahaha!" Tanya Sirius sambil menendang James.

"Huahahahahaha.. tidak heran gadis itu marah James! Jujur deh! Apa kau tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan lebih sopan? 'Kenalkan! James potter! Pria yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu!' huahahahahahahah…" ledek Frank.

"Diam kalian! Kalian tahu kan! Aku orangnya selalu to the point! Apa salah?" balas James sambil memegang pipinya.

"Salah geblek! Itu bukan to the point namanya, tapi kepedean! Manknya kau yakin si Evans itu mau melahirkan anak-anakmu? Hahahah!!"

"Huh! Jadi kau sendiri bagaimana? Kalau ketemu dengan Carrie?" balas James.

"…"

"Nah! Kau sendiri tidak tahu mau ngapain sama Carrie!" ujar James penuh kemenangan.

"Bukan begitu, James.. aku.." ujar Sirius ragu-ragu.

"Yah?"

"Tampaknya tertarik juga pada Remus.." jawab Sirius pelan.

--

a/n : Good? No? btw, saya ada menemukan gambar yang cocok buat image Sirius dan Remus di cerita ini. Yang tertarik bisa melihatnya di profile saya!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: pengen siyh..punya hak memiliki Harry Potter.. pengennnnnnnnnn banget.. ada yang mau kasih????? Tidak? –hiks- mau..!!

Warning : masih sama aja… AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. ada masalah?

* * *

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Malam itu di café, seperti biasa Café Muggle Lover terlihat penuh dengan hiruk pikuk para pelanggan setianya. Para pekerja yang ingin bersantai sejenak setelah kepenatan seharian penuh bekerja, anak-anak muda yang sekedar nongkrong, dan pasangan kekasih. Pasangan-pasangan baru jadi terlihat bertebaran di mana-mana. Terlihat sangat jelas dari tingkah laku mereka yang kelewat mesra.

Pasangan di suatu meja xxx..

Cowok a : Yang, kamu kelihatan charming deh malam ini.

Cewek a : hihihi..-cekikikan ga jelas- kamu juga handsome banget Hun…

Cowok a : aku sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik kamu.

Cewek a : kamu bisa aja deh..!! hihihihihi.. –cekikikan makin kencang- gombal!

Cowok a : beneran sayang! Aku ga pernah nge-gombal sama kamu!

Cewek a : kamu akan ngelakuin apa aja buat aku?

Cowok a : sure thing, Yang!

…..

Aaawww…

Pasangan meja yang lain…

Cowok b : kamu tahu ga kalau kamu tuh anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku?

Cewek b : kenapa bisa?

Cowok b : karena kamu tuh cewek terbaik yang paling mengerti keadaan aku..

Cewek b : aku mencintai kamu apa adanya.. aku ga peduli kamu miskin dan aku kaya. Tuhan menciptakan kita untuk saling melengkapi kan?

Cowok b : aku sayang kamu..

…

"Carrie, buseeeett semua pasangan-pasangan geblek ini.. gombalnya minta ampun! Enek banget lihatnya!" komentar Dora yang baru saja kembali melayani meja dekat pasangan-pasangan baru jadian tersebut.

"Jangan begitu, Dora. Mungkin saja mereka memang saling mencintai kan dan itu cara mereka mengungkapkan cintanya pada pasangan mereka" kata Remus mencoba membela, walaupun secara jujur memang dia agak mual melihat display depan matanya yang menurutnya memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Pelayan, tolong menunya!" terdengar panggilan tugas dari salah satu meja yang sedang dibicarakan, Remus pun maju menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan buku menu di tangannya.

Hari ini Remus kembali mengenakan wig berambut keemasan dengan seuntai pita putih melilit di kepangan rambut sebelah kiri wajahnya dengan baju maid yang lagi-lagi serba putih dari atas sampai bawah dengan sepatu boot putih membuat Remus kelihatan terlalu seperti malaikat, ditambah lagi meja yang akan dilayaniny duduk dekat AC sehingga hembusan angin membuat wig Remus tersibak pelan, sampai-sampai ketika dia mendekat sang cowok b yang melihat Remus seolah melihat halusinasi dan tanpa bersadar berkata, "wah..malaikat.." yang menyebabkan pasangannya mendelik extra tajam ke pacarnya dan menatap sangar ke Remus.

"Selamat malam, nama saya Carrie.. ini menunya.." sapa Remus ramah dengan senyuman khas untuk pelanggan sambil menyodorkan buku menu yang ada di tangannya. Baru ketika sang cowok ingin mengambil buku menu tersebut, sang cewek sudah keburu menyambar buku menu tersebut dengan judesnya dari tangan Remus.

"Kami akan lihat-lihat dulu menunya, nanti kalau sudah baru kami panggil lagi!" kata cewek tersebut judes. Kata-kata 'udah, minggat sana sebelum saya cincang dan jangan berani-berani kembali' seolah tertulis dengan jelas di wajah sang cewek yang matanya terus mendelik ke arah Remus. Takut kena amukan cewek yang sedang cemburu, Remus pun cepat-cepat ngacir kembali ke tempat Dora.

"Sumpah, tuh cewek garang banget!! Matanya tuh kayak pengen banget cincang aku!" desis Remus pada Dora ketika Dora menaikkan alis seolah bertanya kenapa Remus kembali begitu cepat dari meja tersebut tanpa menyalin pesanan meja tersebut.

"Biasalah, kamu sih terlalu imut.. cowoknya pasti naksir sama kamu Carrie.." ujar Dora sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diliriknya meja tersebut, sang cowok tampak tak bisa berhenti melirik Remus namun ciut juga takut dicampakkan sama ceweknya yang kaya.

"Tampaknya bakalan ada lagi yang putus malam ini.." kata Dora sambil menghela nafas kemudian meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagi?!" tanya Remus heran.

"Ya, iyalaah! Kamu pikir dah berapa banyak pasangan yang putus karena kamu Remus?" tanya Dora sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Remus sambil membelalak pada Remus.

"Er—"

"Nah, makanya sebentar biar aku saja yang ke sana. Karmamu sudah terlalu banyak Remus.. entar susah lagi dapat jodoh.." canda Dora.

"Oh? Kalau itu no problemo!! Memang rencananya mungkin aku ga pengen dulu pacaran dalam waktu dekat.." ujar Remus.

"Hah? Kenapa???" tanya Dora tampak agak kecewa.

"Aku punya banyak masalah yang harus kupikirkan sekarang daripada masalah pacaran atau jodoh Dora.." jawab Remus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ooh.." hanya kata tersebut yang sanggup terlontar dari mulut Dora. Dia memang tahu Remus itu orang susah, tapi tampaknya ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi daripada masalah keuangan.

"Anyway, tampaknya meja tersebut sudah mau memesan! Kamu saja yang layani yah Dora? Aku takut dicincang soalnya!" kata Remus mengalihkan sekaligus mengakhiri topic pembicaraannya dengan Dora.

"A..apa? oohh.. .. aku ke sana" kata Dora terbata-bata dan menuju meja tersebut untuk menyalin pesanan. Cowok tersebut tampak kecewa, dan cewek tersebut tampak lega. namun Remus tidak peduli. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan hari _itu.._

_-Flashback-_

_Remus baru saja pulang dari rumah Lily untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mengenai administrasi pemerintahan di mana dalam tugas tersebut harus dibuatkan makalah dan hanya diberi waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Maka jadilah Remus dari siang sibuk mencari bahan untuk menyusun makalah tersebut. Remus sudah menelpon bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat pada ayah dan ibunya, namun entah kenapa ibunya seolah tidak ingin dia pulang hari ini dan bersikeras agar dia menginap di rumah Lily saja._

_Namun Remus, walaupun dia sahabat baik Lily, merasa tidak etis seorang pria menginap di rumah wanita, maka pulanglah dia walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Walaupun sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa dia pulang. Yaitu karena adik Lily, Petunia, entah kenapa selalu seperti kuda betina dalam masa suburnya kalau melihat Remus. Hal utama inilah yang membuat Remus tak ingin menginap di rumah Lily._

_Ketika dia mendekati jalan rumahnya, dilihatnya banyak mobil sedan hitam parkir depan rumahnya. Heran, Remus pun mempercepat langkahnya. Karena seingatnya hari ini bukan hari kumpul-kumpul klien ayahnya ataupun teman arisan ibunya. Dan kayaknya tidak ada di antara mereka selama ini yang menaiki sedan hitam._

_Cepat-cepat, Remus pun merogoh kunci pagarnya, namun belum sempat Remus meraih gembok pagarnya, pagar tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pria tinggi dan berotot berambut silver. Dan entah kenapa Remus merasa pria di depannya ini mirip serigala. _

"_Remus Lupin?" tanya pria itu._

"_Yah, anda siapa?" tanya Remus ragu. _

"_Masuk!" perintah pria tersebut tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Remus dan mencengkram tangan Remus dan menariknya masuk dam menutup pintu pagar sedikit berlebihan dari yang dibutuhkan._

"_Hey!" jerit Remus. Dalam hatinya dia sudah was-was tentang siapa pria ini. _

_Apa hubungannya dengan orang tuanya?_

_Apa kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Siapa orang ini? Dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam lainnya yang dilihatnya di rumahnya…?_

_Ketika Remus memasuki ruang tamu dilihatnya di sofa ibunya sedang terisak dan ayahnya tampak sangat pucat. Di depan mereka duduk seorang pria tampan berambut hitam agak bergelombang sedikit dengan tampang aristocrat dan memiliki mata biru yang sangat dingin dengan kisaran umur sekitar 28-32 tahun, duduk dengan arogannya seolah sedang berada di rumah sendiri._

"_Papa? Mama?" tanya Remus perlahan mendekati orang tuanya setelah tangannya dilepaskan oleh pria sangar tersebut._

"_REMUS??" teriak ibunya tampak terkejut melihat anaknya pulang._

"_Iya?" tanya Remus heran. Tampaknya ibunya serius mengira dirinya takkan pulang malam ini._

_Mrs. Lupin bergegas berdiri dan memeluk anaknya sambil masih terisak sedikit. "Mama sudah bilang jangan pulang malam ini!" desisnya di telinga Remus._

_Bingung, Remus hanya bisa menatap heran ibunya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran orang-orang ini? Diliriknya pria yang duduk di sofa tersebut. Matanya tampak seolah menelan seluruh tubuh Remus, membuta Remus mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak nyaman._

"_Ah, jadi ini Lupin Jr yang tadi diperbincangkan itu? Remus, betul?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan seolah mendesis._

"_Ya, betul.. dan anda?" tanya Remus sambil memandangi pria tersebut._

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle.." jawabnya sambil tetap terus menatap Remus tanpa henti._

"_Er—senang bertemu dengan anda.." kata Remus mencoba untuk bersikap sopan._

_Terdengar suara dengusan akan tanggapan Remus yang senang bertemu dengan pria tersebut. Heran, Remus pun berbalik ke arah suara dengusan tersebut dan dilihatnya pria besar tadi yang tampaknya mendengus._

"_Ada masalah Greyback?" tanya Riddle dingin._

"_Tentu saja tidak.." jawab Greyback lantang. _

"_Mama? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Remus pada ibunya._

"_Oh, Remus! Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan darimana!" isakan ibunya makin keras._

_Remus berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan mengusap-usap punggung ibunya. Dilihatnya ayahnya yang tampak ingin menangis juga namun ditahannya karena sebagai kepala lkeluarga dia harus kuat._

"_Papa terlibat hutang yang besar Remus. Seluruh harta kekayaan dan aset papa tidak cukup untuk membayarnya. Untuk menutupi kekurangannya, maka rumah beserta isi dan tanahnya disita hari ini untuk membayar sisa hutang papa.." kata ayahnya menjelaskan._

"_Hah? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah papa baru saja membangun usaha baru?" tanya Remus tidak percaya. Diingatnya ayahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat karena pinjaman modal yang diajukannya diterima dan dia akan membangun usaha barunya._

"_Usaha baru tersebut gagal Remus, dan papa tidak sanggup membayar modal yang papa pinjam. Uang yang papa pinjam sangat besar Remus, dan papa mempertaruhkan semuanya di bisnis ini.. dan papa gagal..rumah ini bukan milik kita lagi.." jelas ayahnya._

"_Tapi..tapi..kita mau tinggal di mana? Dan papa bilang semua asset papa disita? Termasuk cottage dekat luar kota yang biasa kita kunjungi ketika weekend?" tanya Remus panik._

"_Semua Remus… semuanya..!" ujar ayahnya putus asa._

"…" _Remus tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ibunya masih terisak di dekapannya, dan ayahnya tampak sangat putus asa._

"_Ah, hentikan kesedihan ini.. aku paling tidak tahan melihat orang menangis di depanku" ujar Riddle tiba-tiba, namun nada sindiran terdengar sangat jelas. Beberapa anak buahnya bahkan menahan diri utnuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Riddle bisa meliah anak buahnya membunuh di depannya dengan tenang dan tidak akan merasakan apapun apalagi hanya melihat yang menangis di depannya._

"_Aku tidak akan menyita rumahmu Mr. Lupin.. aku hanya akan menyita asset-assetmu.."_

"_Oh, betulkah? Teri—"_

"_Tapi dengan satu syarat!" potong Riddle lagi sambil kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Remus dan Mrs. Lupin._

"_A..apa? aku janji aku akan secepatnya membayar sisanya..—"_

"_Aku ingin anakmu menjadi kekasihku." Sambung Riddle kemudian mencengkram dagu Remus sambil tersenyum dingin._

_Mata Remus membelalak mendengar ini. Matanya menatap langsung ke mata Riddle dan dia tahu bahwa Riddle sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya._

_Dia?_

_Menjadi kekasih orang ini?_

_Kekasih??_

_Remus tak dapat membayangkan dirinya menjadi kekasih orang ini. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sangat menolak dirinya bersama orang ini. Dilihatnya mata ayah dan ibunya membelalak, dan bergantian menatap Remus dan Riddle secara bergantian._

_Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

_Apakah dia harus menerimanya?_

_Kalau diterimanya, dia dan keluarganya tak akan terdampar di jalanan._

_Tapi jika diterimanya, hatinya tahu dia tidak menginginkan pria ini sebagai kekasihnya. _

_Tapi jika ditolaknya mereka akan kehilangan segalanya._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Riddle._

"_A—aku.." jawab Remus terbata-bata._

"_Tidak bisa!" teriak Mrs. Lupin._

"_Apa?" tanya Riddle tampak marah._

"_Remus bukan asset yang bisa diberikan padamu sebagai pengganti hutang! Silakan lempar kami ke jalanan! Kami tidak peduli! Silakan ambil rumah ini! Silakan ambil asset ini! Tapi jangan berpikir kau bisa mengambil anak kami!" teriak Mrs. Lupin marah._

_Remus menatap ibunya dengan kagum. Ibunya rela berkorban sampai sedemikian rupanya demi dirinya. Ayahnya kemudian menarik tangannya dan ibunya kemudian menggiring mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut. _

"_Permisi Mr. Riddle, tampaknya kami sudah tidak ada urusan di sini" kata Mr. Lupin._

_Namun belum sampai mereka ke pintu keluar, Greyback mencegat mereka._

"_Biarkan mereka lewat Greyback.."_

_Walaupun tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya Greyback pun membukakan jalan untuk mereka._

"_Sampai jumpa nanti Remus.." ucap Riddle ketika Remus akan keluar dari bekas rumahnya. Ditatapnya mata Riddle yang seolah merasuk ke dirinya. Remus pun tak bisa menahan gemetaran yang melanda tubuhnya._

_-end of flashback-_

"..mus.. Remus?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Remus?" tanya Alice khawatir yang dari tadi melihat Remus melamun terus.

"Hah? Oh.. aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Remus mengalihkan wajahnya. Di dengarnya lagu melamun. Ternyata selama dia melamun tadi, live music telah di mulai dan hari ini mereka menampilkan Kirley McCormack yang memainkan gitar sambil mengalunkan lagu.

"Hmm, apa kau tahu? Selama kau melamun tadi tiga cowok ganteng yang waktu itu datang lagi lho!" ujar Alice penuh semangat.

"APA?" terika Remus keras yang menyebabkan banyak pelanggan yang menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Sirius dan temannya. _Gawat! Ngapain mereka datang lagi? Kalau mereka tahu aku Remus kan gawat jadinya!!_

"Yah, dari tadi yang cakep menatapmu terus sih.."

"Alice..!!" desis Remus.

"Apa? Memang dia menatapmu terus kok!" kata Alice ngotot.

"SSssTTt!!!"

"Dia naksir sama kamu! Hihihi!!" cekikik Alice.

"Hah? Siapa yang naksir Re—Carrie???" nimbrung Dora.

"Dora! Jangan ikut-ikutan!!"

"Itu, tuh! Lihat ga di meja sudut sana ada tiga cowok cakep? Nah, yang pake baju hitam itu yang naksir Remus!" kata Alice menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke meja Sirius, James dan Frank.

"Mana?" tanya Dora sambil mencari meja yang ditunjukkan Alice.

"Ituuu..yang ituuuu tuh.." kata Alice sambil terus menunjuk meja Sirius.

Ketika mata Dora melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Alice, sontak dia berteriak, "Paman Sirius?!"

"Hah?" tanya Remus dan Alice bersamaan.

* * *

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sirius pun menoleh, dan dilihatnya di samping gadis pujaannya berdiri sosok yang sangat tidak asing lagi, kemenakannya, Nymphadora Tonks melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangatnya.

"Dora?" tanya Sirius heran. _Ngapain dia di tempat beginian?_

Sirius bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat mereka. _Sekalian kesempatan untuk berkenalan lebih dekat dengan cewek tersebut.._

* * *

_Duh!!! Kenapa malah menuju sini?? Menjauh sanaaaaaaaaa.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….._

* * *

"Hey, Dora! Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Sirius sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kerjalah, Paman Sirius! Di zaman serba susah ini kita harus kerja sejak dini tahu!" jawab Dora dengan nada main-main.

Sirius hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Dora.

"Oh, iya! Paman Sirius, kenalkann ini Carrie dan ini Alice!" kata Dora semangat sambil memperkenalkan Remus dan Alice pada Sirius.

_Bagus, ponakan pintar..good..good.._

"Aku sudah kenal, Dora.." jawab Sirius.

"Oh?" tanya Dora heran. _"Kapan kenalannya?"_ pikir Dora.

"Alice kan?" konfirmasi Sirius.

"Yep!" jawab Alice semangat.

"Dan nona manis ini? Carrie pastinya.." ujar Sirius. Mendengar kata-kata Sirius, tona merah mulai menghiasi pipi gadis tersebut yang membuatnya semakin manis saja.

Tersenyum, Sirius mengulurkan tangannya.

Sejenak, gadis tersebut tampak ragu, namun diterima juga uluran tangan Sirius, disalaminya.

"Sirius"

"Carrie.."

* * *

Jantung Remus berdetak sangat kencang melihat pemuda di depannya. Entah ada apa dengan pemuda ini. Sejak dia mendekat, rasanya Remus jadi gugup minta ampun. Lebih gugup daripada ketika dia akan membawakan pidato mengenai kurangnya kedisiplinan murid jaman sekarang di hadapan ratusan populasi murid Hogwarts sebagai wakil OSIS.

"Hey, Dora! Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Siirus sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kerjalah, Paman Sirius! Di zaman serba susah ini kita harus kerja sejak dini tahu!" jawab Dora dengan nada main-main.

Pemuda tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Dora. _Bahkan sambil memutar bola matanya pun dia tetap terlihat tampan._

"Oh, iya! Paman Sirius, kenalkann ini Carrie dan ini Alice!" kata Dora semangat sambil memperkenalkan Remus dan Alice pada Sirius.

_Gyaaaa….!! Duh! Tenang Remus.. tenang.. okay.. chill aja.. tenang.._

"Aku sudah kenal, Dora.." jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Oh?" tanya Dora heran.

"Alice kan?" konfirmasi Sirius.

"Yep!" jawab Alice semangat.

"Dan nona manis ini? Carrie pastinya.." ujar Sirius. Mendengar kata-kata Sirius, wajah Remus rasanya mendadak terasa lebih panas dari biasanya.

Tersenyum entah karena senang bisa berhasil membuat Remus merona, Sirius mengulurkan tangannya.

Sejenak, Remus tampak ragu, namun diterima juga uluran tangan pemuda tersebut, disalaminya.

"Sirius" _iya, udah tahu kok.._

"Carrie.."

_Tangannya besar sekali dibandingkan dengan tanganku._ Jelas saja! Dari tinggi saja Remus sudah kalah jauh. Dia sampai di sekitar hidung Sirius karena sepatu boot dengan hak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Remus hanya sampai sekitar dagunya.

Tidak ada yang melepaskan tangannya duluan. Remus tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Sirius. Hingga suara dehaman tenggorokan seseorang menyadarkan mereka.

"EHEMM!! Bagus, Sirius..bagus!! kau enak-enakan pegangan tangan di sini dengan cewek lain sementara kami kau telantarkan di meja seenaknya.." ujar James.

Kaget, Remus pun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. _Uuuhh..!_

"James!" dengus Sirius. Tampaknya dia kesal dengan James.

"Apa?" tanya James.

"Ah! Sudahlah!" seru Sirius kesal. Padahal lagi enak-enaknya salaman dengan Carrie.

James menatap Sirius dan Carrie, dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan Frank sudah melancarkan serangan pendekatan kepada Alice, dan tahu-tahu sudah mengajaknya untuk berdansa kalau lagu berikutnya di mulai.

* * *

Lagu berikutnya mulai mengalunkan nada pertamanya. Frank dan Alice pun segera menuju ke lantai dansa. Alice terlihat melambaikan tangannya dan Remus pun tersenyum kecil dan membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang berdeham di sampingnya.

"Ehem! Mau berdansa satu lagu denganku?" tanya Sirius seolah dengan nada meminta.

"Aku tidak tahu dansa.." jawab Remus ragu-ragu. Berbohong. Remus cukup mahir dalam berdansa, namun dia ragu menerima ajakan Sirius. _Dia mau mengajakku berdansa?_

"Aku akan membimbingmu.." jawab Sirius sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi.."

"Aku mohon?" pinta Sirius lagi.

Tidak kuat melihat mata tersebut, menghela napas, Remus pun menerima tangan Sirius dan diiring ke lantai dansa. _Satu kali ini sajalah.._

Alice yang melihat mereka tampak bingung, namun dengan cepat expresi bingung itu terganti, dia pun tersenyum lebar ke arah Remus. Sementara Frank menyeringai ke arah Sirius.

Tangan kanan Sirius berada di pinggang Remus. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Remus sementara tangan kiri Remus berada di pundak Sirius. Mata mereka saling menatap. Sirius memulai langkah pertama.

_I'm not sure of the right words to say  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain  
What I feel in my heart  
What I feel more each day  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I love you so  
With words you understand  
Words that get right through to your heart  
Here's the place to start_

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Mata mereka tetap saling menatap. Remus tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Sirius yang begitu serius membimbing Remus. Walaupun sebenarnya Remus cukup mahir berdansa. Tentu saja dia tidak butuh bombingan. Tapi menarik juga melihat Sirius berusaha membimbingnya.

_I will always be_

_Means the world to me  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for.._

Sirius memutar Remus, Remus kemudian kembali dengan mulusnya ke dekapan Sirius.

_Love you more with each look in your eyes  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe  
What I feel in my heart  
What I'll feel for all time  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I need you so  
With words you understand  
Words that get through to your soul  
Words that let you now_

Sirius pun tertawa lepas. Remus pun ikut tertawa.

"Tidak bisa dansa itu bohong kan?" tanya Sirius sambil tersenyum. Matanya menatap dalam ke mata Remus.

"Hmm? Gurunya yang pintar mengajar..dan aku cepat belajar.." jawab Remus sambil tersenyum.

_You're the one that  
I need in my arms  
Believe me these words  
I say are words that come straight from my heart  
How do I make you believe  
Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me_

"Hmm.."

Di sudut mata Sirius, Sirius dapat melihat Frank sedang berdansa dengan Alice, dan James sedang bercakap-cakap entah apa dengan Dora. Namun dari ekspresinya, tampaknya bukan hal yang baik.

_I will always be_

_Means the world to me  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for.._

Sirius memutar Remus sekali lagi, Remus kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sirius, dan mereka tetap di dekapan masing-masing, melangkah pelan mengikuti alunan nada yang tersisa, hingga nada terakhir dilantunkan.

* * *

A/n: saya sempat pusing total buat adegan dansanya.. akhirnya saya lihat dari queer as folk yang dari promnya Justin..hahahahahahaha!!! maunya siyh lihat yang dari enchanted punya, yang Giselle dansa..sekalian pakai lagunya yang So Close.. tapi dvd saya ga tau di mana, liriknya So Close juga ga hapal bener.. (tiap nyanyi cuma asal bunyi..hahahhaahha) and tiba-tiba saya ingat saya punya potongan video promnya Justin!! So.. why not?? Toh, sama-sama dansa kan? Huahahahahahahahahahaha.. habis saya ga pernah les dansa sih..


	7. Chapter 7

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: -sigh- lagi-lagi haruuusss nulis disclaimer??? Apa kalian tidak tahu penderitaan dan gejolak batin saya tiap menulis disclaimer?? Harry Potter bukan punya saya!!! PUASSS?? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…..

Warning : … AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. tapi duh! Ini sudah chapter tujuh kan?

* * *

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

* * *

a/n: weheii.. updatenya lama ya? Maap.. heheheheh… banyak tugas yang harus ditulis tangan n kebanyakan jelan ke luar kota jadinya jarang ketemu komputer~~ ahahaha.. *laptop? Ga punya.. haikkzz~*

* * *

Chapter 7

Ketika nada terakhir dilantunkan, Remus seolah masih terbuai dalam dekapan Sirius. Remus tidak sadar akan sekelilingnya, sampai Dora menepuk pundaknya. Sadar, Remus pun cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sirius.

"Ah, Ma-maaf.. aku tidak sadar lagunya sudah habis.." kata Remus buru-buru. Malu. Mukanya memerah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" ujar Sirius. Tampaknya memang dia tak keberatan didekap lebih lama lagi oleh Remus.

Remus hanya sanggup menundukkan kepalanya, malu dan berdebar-debar serta gugup melanda hatinya. Sampai ketika disadarinya Sirius mendekatinya, diangkatnya kepalanya dan matanya membelalak ketika dirasakannya bibir Sirius di atas bibirnya. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan singkat. Sirius menatap mata Remus sekali lagi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Carrie.." ujar Sirius melemparkan senyum kecil pada Remus. Kemudian diajaknya James dan Frank pergi meninggalkan café tersebut walaupun Frank tampaknya masih mau tinggal bersama Alice, namun akhirnya pergi juga dengan Sirius.

Sepergi mereka, Alice dan Dora berlari kecil ke arah Remus.

"Remus? Bagaimana kesanmu?" tanya Alice sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Yah…" senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

"Jadi kau menerima ajakan dansanya??" jerit Lily dari seberang telepon.

"Yah.. matanya itu Lils! Aku ga kuat menolaknya.." jawab Remus membela diri.

Begitu pulang dari tempat kerja, Remus langsung menelpon Lily dan menceritakan semua kejadian di café tadi. Hatinya rasanya senang sekali. Dia bahkan berjingkrak-jingkrak sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan tak peduli bahwa di jalan sedang banyak orang.

"Lalu?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Yah, kami berdansalah Lily.." jawab Remus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, dan dia menciumku.. hanya sebentaran sih.." sambung Remus lagi. Nadanya kedengaran agak kecewa.

"Remus.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Lily pelan.

Remus pun terdiam sejenak. _Suka? Pada Sirius?_

"Remus?"

"Eh, y—ya?"

"Aku tanya apa kau suka pada Sirius?" tanya Lily sekali lagi, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit marah karena Remus seperti tidak memperhatikannya berbicara.

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Yah..rasanya aku suka padanya.." malu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata ini, Remus pun membenamkan kepalanya di bantal sambil berguling-guling histeris sendiri di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya tidak percaya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa akhirnya masa pubernya datang juga? Ini pertama kalinya dia suka pada seseorang.

"Remus.."

"Yah?" tanya Remus. Mukanya masih agak merah dari pengakuan barusan.

"Dari yang kau ceritakan, rasanya Sirius juga ada rasa padamu.."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Remus. Matanya berbinar dan suaranya jadi bersemangat mendadak.

"Yah..tapi..maaf Remus. Aku merasa tidak enak mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku rasa yang dia sukai itu Carrie, Remus.. bukan dirimu..dia menyukai Carrie, sosok fiktif yang kau buat untuk bekerja di café.."

Perkataan Lily seolah menyadarkan Remus. Betul! Kenapa dia bisa sampai berpikir bahwa Sirius menyukai dirinya, Remus Lupin! Yang dia sukai itu Carrie. Maid manis yang bekerja di café.. bukan Remus.

Astaga…

Tanpa sadar, Remus pun mengeluarkan tawa yang kering. Dia terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya,

_Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadarinya?_

"Remus? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily khawatir.

"Yah, Lily.. aku baik-baik saja.. thanks, sudah menyadarkanku sebelum terlambat.." jawab Remus pelan. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata ketika dia menyadari cintanya telah bersemi dia sudah harus memupuskannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Remus, aku—"

"Lily, sudah malam banget nih.. aku ngantuk.." potong Remus.

"Aku—oh, baiklah..selamat malam Remus.." ujar Lily pelan.

"Malam.." Remus mematikan handphonenya dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menarik selimutnya dan menggeliat masuk di dalamnya, memejamkan matanya. Tanpa terasa, air matanya mengalir, dan Remus pun tenggelam dalam mimpi tentang pria bermata abu-abu yang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Remus menerima ajakan dansa dari Sirius. Sampai sekarang Remus tidak habis pikir apa yang membuatnya sampai menerima ajakan dansa tersebut! Tentu, Remus pernah di ajak dansa oleh para tamu café sebelumnya, namun Remus selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Namun, ada sesuatu di diri Sirius yang membuat Remus tak mampu menolaknya.

Menghela napas untuk entah keberapa kalinya pada hari itu, Remus pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan kurang semangat. Semalaman lagi-lagi dia kurang tidur gara-gara memikirkan Sirius. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan pergolakan batin, akhirnya Remus mengakui bahwa _memang _dia tertarik pada Sirius. Siapa yang tidak? Sirius begitu tampan dan menarik. Dia merupakan tipe yang akan dilirik tiga kali oleh orang lain apabila dia berjalan. Sirius juga tampak tertarik padanya. Tapi dia sadar bahwa yang disukai Sirius itu Carrie. Dan lagipula, Remus ragu apakah Sirius akan tertarik padanya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, apa Sirius tertarik pada pria? Hmmph! Mustahil!

Remus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai sewaktu Lily memanggil-manggil namanya dia tidak sadar sampai Lily harus memukul pundaknya keras-keras baru dia sadar bahwa Lily sudah memanggil namanya dari tadi.

"Hey, Remus! Bengong saja dari tadi.. mikirin apa sih?" tanya Lily.

"Hmm? Ga, ga lagi mikirin apa-apa kok.." jawab Remus sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lily menatap Remus dengan muka khawatir. Senyum yang diberikan Remus sekarang adalah senyum yang biasa diberikannya ketika dia ada masalah yang dipendamnya. Sebagai sahabat, Lily sudah berapa kali diberi senyum palsu tersebut, terutama saat-saat Remus sedang mengalami masalah dengan Riddle jahanam itu.

"Yakin Remus?" desak Lily.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Remus mantap walaupun terdengar nada tak pasti dalam suaranya.

"Remus kalau ini masalah Riddle.."

"BUKAN!" potong Remus cepat.

Lily nampak agak kaget dengan nada suara Remus yang mendadak besar, menyadari ini, Remus buru-buru meminta maaf. "Maaf, Lily.. bukan, ini bukan masalah Riddle.." jawab Remus sambil menunduk minta maaf pada Lily.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok Remus. Apa ini masalah Sirius?" tanya Lily lagi.

Remus hanya terdiam dan tersenyum pahit.

"Yah, ini masalah Sirius.." jawabnya pelan.

* * *

Hari tersebut berlalu dengan begitu saja bagi Remus. Ketika James datang ke kelasnya bersama Sirius untuk melancarkan aksi pendekatan pada Lily, Remus memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat yang tak mungkin diinjak oleh Gang Slytherin, yah kecuali mungkin Severus Snape ada kemungkinan untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut namun Remnus tak begitu khawatir padanya. Mungkin karena dia dulu teman Lily.

Remus kemudian memanggul tasnya dan berjalan keluar pagar sekolah dengan muka agak tertunduk. Sebentar malam dia harus pergi kerja ke café lagi dan harus kembali menghadapi Sirius yang tetap ngotot datang ka café untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tiap kali Sirius mengajaknya bicara, mata abu-abu tersebut selalu memancarkan sinarnya, namun sinar tersebut ditujukan untuk Carrie, bukan untuk Remus. Dan kalau mengingat itu hati Remus terasa pedis. Mau tidak mau, terpaksa dia bersikap ketus pada Sirius. Sebab, kalau dia terhanyut lebih dalam lagi, yang sakit hati dan kecewa pada akhirnya hanya dirinya. Sirius menginginkan Carrie, bukan Remus.

Melamun, Remus tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada mobil hitam yang berhenti di depannya. Ketika suara mesin akhirnya menyadarkan Remus dari lamunannya, Remus mendongakkan kepalanya melihat mobil tersebut. Pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan keluar pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Remus yang telah merampas semua harta kekayaan keluarganya.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Hai, Remus. Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu Manis?" tanya Riddle sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

a/n : jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Ever Ever After

By : MoonZheng

Disclaimer: punya J!! K!!! Rowling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, right! Kalau ini punya saya ngapain saya bikin fanfiction?

Warning : … AU,SLASH SBRL! Cross-dressing.. ummm.. slash, slash n slash, n SLASH!!!!!! Hidup slash! VIVA LA SLASH!! –ngaco-

--

Summary : Remus seorang anak smu kelas 3 yang tidak biasa-biasa saja karena keadaan keluarganya yang miskin Remus harus membantu orang tuanya mencari uang sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Padahal yang Remus inginkan hanyalah hidup yang bahagia. AU! Non-magic SLASH!SBRL, CROSSDRESSING!!

--

a/n : updatenya lama? maafkan saya..! terperangkap dalam rutinitas, kegiatan kampus and writer's block.. cerita ini hampir dihiatuskan tapi untung ga jadi.. =D huahahah!! Now, with the story!!

--

Chapter 8

"_Hai, Remus. Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu Manis?" tanya Riddle sambil tersenyum licik._

_--_

"?" tanya Remus gugup. Tanpa terasa Remus mencengkram tas yang ada dipegangannya begitu kuatnya.

"Yah, siapa lagi memangnya?" cibir Riddle sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Dan tak usah menggunakan formalitas dengan memanggilku 'Mr' Remus, membuatku merasa tua saja." sambung Riddle lagi.

"A--ada apa yah?" tanya Remus terbata-bata. _'Uh! Apa aku tidak bisa terdengar lebih idiot lagi!'_ umpat Remus dalam hatinya pada diri sendiri yang gugup menghadapi laki-laki macam begini.

"Tentu kau belum lupa dengan hutang orang tuamu kan?" tanya Riddle sambil menatap Remus.

"Tentu aku masih ingat! Bukankah anda sudah sepakat bersama orang tua saya untuk melempar kami kejalanan dan aset-aset kami yang ada kau ambil sebagai pengganti hutang?" jawab Remus ketus sambil berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang melanda dirinya.

"Tsk, tentu saja aku masih ingat akan hal itu. Hanya saja masalahnya, setelah dihitung-hitung, jumlah aset kalian masih kurang untuk menutupi hutang yang dimiliki ayahmu, seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, dan aku ingin pembayaran yang instant dalam waktu dekat." balas Riddle sambil kemudian melangkah mendekati Remus yang mulai mundur selangkah karena panik didekati Riddle.

"Ta, tapi tidak mungkin! Aset yang kami punya nilainya sangat besar! Rasanya tidak mungkin aset tersebut tidak mencukupi hutang kami!" suara Remus mulai meninggi dan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah akibat menahan rasa amarah melihat businessman di depannya.

"Tapi Remus, kau tentu sadar bahwa proyek yang ditangani ayahmu waktu itu nilainya sangat besar. Aset kalian semua tidak akan terlalu berarti apabila dibandingkan dengan proyek yang satu ini!" balas Riddle dengan nada kalem sambil tetap menatap Remus.

"Tidak.." keluh Remus_. Hutang lagi? Kali ini mau dibayar pakai apa? Tentu saja Riddle tidak bermaksud.._

"Ya, Remus. Karena kalian tidak memiliki lagi asset untuk dipakai membayar hutang, maka aku bermaksud untuk menawarimu menjadi kekasihku lagi sebagai pengganti hutang!" kata Riddle penuh dengan senyum kemenangan. Matanya menatap Remus seolah siap menerkam Remus kapan saja.

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Mana buktinya kalau kami masih punya hutang? Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum ada surat yang sah mengenai hutang kami! Siapa tahu ini hanya akal licikmu saja!" balas Remus sambil menunjuk Riddle.

"Ck, tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang secara sembarangan Remus. Kau ingin bukti? Gampang! Greyback!" sahut Riddle sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Remus melihat laki-laki berbadan besar berambut silver yang waktu itu berada di rumahnya maju mendekati Riddle sambil membawa map dan mengeluarkan berkas yang ada di dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Remus. Sambil menelusuri kertas itu, senyum kecil terhias di bibir Riddle.

"Ah, ya, kau ingin bukti kan Remus. Ini dia" kata Riddle sambil menyerahkan berkas tersebut ke tangan Remus yang menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Ketika berkas tersebut sudah sampai di tangan Remus, Remus mulai meneliti berkas tersebut. Matanya membelalak. Dalam surat tersebut tertulis jelas bahwa ayahnya masih memiliki hutang sebesar 100.000 galleon. Butir keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi Remus. Diangkatnya matanya dari berkas tersebut dilihatnya Riddle tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Terinci secara jelas jumlah hutang ayahnya dan hasil penjualan asset yang dimiliki keluarganya dan memang benar, jumlah asset tersebut belum mencukupi pelunasan hutang ayahnya.

"Tidak…" bisik Remus putus asa.

"Oh, sebaiknya kau mulai menghadapi kenyataan Remus. Dan waktu pembayarannya hanya sebulan. Dan akuilah Remus, kau dan keluargamu itu tidak mungkin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan 100.000 galleon dalam sebulan. Dan, Remus tawaranku untuk dirimu menjadi kekasihku masih berlaku. Jadi? Apa kau setuju Remus?" tanya Riddle sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Remus menepis tangan tersebut dengan marah. "Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak Riddle!" ujar Remus penuh amarah. "Aku akan membayar hutang ini dengan galleon sama seperti yang dipinjam oleh ayahku! Bukan dengan tubuhku!" lanjut Remus.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik Remus! Sebab jika dalam waktu sebulan ayahmu tidak sanggup melunasinya, maka aku tanpa ragu-ragu lagi akan memasukkannya ke penjara! Dan kau akan membayar hutang ayahmu yang tersisa dengan tubuhmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau camkan itu!" hardik Riddle, kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya dengan sigap dibukakan oleh salah satu bodyguardnya.

Tak sampai semenit, mobil tersebut pun melaju kencang menuju jalan raya, meninggalkan Remus sendiri di pinggir jalan dengan selembar berkas hutang. Air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi mengalir jatuh dengan sendirinya.

--

"Aku pulang.." ujar Remus setelah sampai ke rumahnya.

"Oh, selamat datang.." sambut ramah.

Remus tersenyum melihat ibunya yang selalu menyambutnya setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah. Dan kemudian malamnya ayahnya akan pulang, dan mereka akan makan malam besama. Sungguh suasana yang sangat menyenangkan hati Remus di tengah semua masalah yang tengah melanda dirinya. Remus pun memutuskan akan menjaga itu semua. Oleh karena itu, Remus harus memikirkan cara mendapatkan pekerjaan lain selain di café. Melunasi hutang. Dan melupakan soal Sirius.

--

"Selamat datang!"

Tiap kali senyum cerah Carrie yang menyapa tiap laki-laki (dan entah kenapa, perempuan) yang masuk di café membuat Sirius jengkel setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, Sirius yang notabene sudah dapat dianggap sebagai pelanggan tetap sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh Carrie. Hal ini membuat Sirius mendelik tajam pada setiap pelanggan lain yang diberi senyuman oleh Carrie.

"Sirius, kau menakuti pengunjung tahu.." ujar James yang kelelahan memberikan senyum permintaan maaf pada setiap orang yang didelik Sirius.

"Masa bodoh!" balas Sirius kekanakan kemudian meneguk habis minumannya.

"Carrie!" panggilnya setelah minumannya habis. Dilihatnya Carrie yang malam itu mengenakan baju Lolita berwarna putih dengan sentuhan pink lembut dan apron sederhana dengan lilitan pita dan renda yang tidak terlalu banyak, berbalik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Di belakangnya, Dora yang menunggunya dekat bar, mengenakan baju Lolita yang bisa dibilang cukup extreme saking berendanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr. Black?" tanya Carrie dengan suara yang monoton.

"Yah, untuk yang pertama bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan ? Aku merasa seperti orang tua saja.." ujar Sirius sambil bercanda. Namun kata-kata tersebut mengingatkan Remus akan Riddle yang juga mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya.

Sirius tidak melewatkan ekspresi Carrie yang sempat berubah tersebut, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Carrie. "Minumanku habis, aku mau pesan minuman lagi.." ujar Sirius sambil mengayunkan gelasnya yang kosong.

"Baiklah, anda mau pesan apa, Sir?" tanya Carrie kembali dengan suara yang monoton.

"Carrie, tak bisakah kau memanggilku 'Sirius' saja?" tanya Sirius mulai kesal.

"Anda pelanggan, Sir, itu tidak sopan." balas Carrie tetap dengan nada monoton.

"Aku pesan Long Island saja.." jawab Sirius sambil memandangi Carrie.

"Sirius, tumben kau minum minuman beralkohol. Apa kau kuat? Karena aku tidak mau menggendongmu pulang!" cengir James.

"Diam, James! Cuma satu gelas saja tidak akan membuatku mabuk!" balas Sirius.

"Baiklah, Long Island-nya satu. Mohon tunggu sebentar" ujar Carrie, kemudian dia berlalu.

Sambil menatap sosok Carrie yang menjauh, Sirius merebahkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu di mana salahku sampai tiba-tiba dia jadi dingin padaku, maksudku kami sempat berdansa bersama, dan dia terlihat menikmatinya dan bahkan kami sempat berciuman sebentaran dan pipinya jadi bersemu merah, kau tahu James? Wajahnya saat itu imut sekali, menggemaskan, sampai aku ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.." lantur Sirius sambil menerawang ke langit-langit café itu.

"Sirius, lanturanmu ini sudah kudengar lebih dari 100 kali tahu..Bosan tauk!" ujar James sambil memutar bola matanya.

"James, ayolah! Jangan mentang-mentang pendekatanmu dengan Evans ternyata lebih lancar dari yang kau kira, kau bisa menginjak-injak perasaanku.." ujar Sirius cemberut.

"Hey, aku memang tidak menyangka ternyata dia tak segalak yang kukira.. namun harus kuakui ketika dia menendang dan menamparku, aku sempat merasakan sebuah getaran, hehehe…" ucap James sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Astaga James! Kau ada kecenderungan ke situ??" ujar Sirius kaget.

"Aku bercanda Sirius!" kilah James cepat sambil menggetok kepala Sirius.

"Serius?" tanya Sirius sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"… Serius" jawab James pelan walaupun terdengar nada keraguan dalam katanya.

Sirius menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan ragu namun tidak megorek lebih jauh lagi. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting dibanding orientasi ataupun kesukaan James dalam urusan pacaran atau sex. '_Ugh, aku tidak baru saja memikirkan itu kan?' _keluh Sirius dalam hati.

--

Tak sampai lima menit, Carrie terlihat berjalan menuju meja Sirius membawakan minuman pesanan Sirius. Begitu sampai, Carrie segera meletakkan minuman tersebut depan Sirius, dan segera beranjak pergi dari meja tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau lihat tingkahnya? Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan 'selamat menikmati' padaku!! Padahal pada tamu lain dia melakukannya! Ini tidak adil!!" protes Sirius pada James.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Dia tidak menyapamu seperti biasa. Dan berhentilah mendelik pada tamu lain Sirius!!" Ujar James sambil memegang gelas minumannya di tangannya. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Hati perempuan memang sulit dimengerti sobat.." ujar James lagi sambil menepuk pundak Sirius.

"Makanya.. Aku tidak pacaran sama perempuan. Habis perempuan gitu sih!" timpal sebuah suara dari samping Sirius.

"Dora!" teriak Sirius.

"Hihihi! Maaf! Soalnya tampangmu merana sekali sih! Hahahah!" ledek Dora.

"Tolong jangan lukai dulu hatiku sekarang! Lagi sensitif-sensitifnya ini!!" sambung Sirius sambil memegang erat dadanya.

"Jangan berlebihan Sirius." ujar James sambil memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berlebihan!" balas Sirius sambil cemberut.

"Yeah, dewasa sekali Sirius." balas James seadanya.

--

"Bunuh aku, James. Sebelum sakit kepala ini membunuuuhhkuuuuuuu…." keluh Sirius untuk yang kelima kalinya keesokan paginya. Setelah tujuh shot Long Island semalam membuat kepalanya serasa dilindas kuda.

"Sirius, bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang sibuk menyisir rambutku!" protes James di depan kaca sambil mencoba menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan itu. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin, jadi berhentilah mengeluh!"

Mereka sedang berada di ruangan loker untuk berganti baju. Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswa lain yang juga sedang mengganti baju mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk gym.

"James, jadwal kita pagi ini gym, buat apa kau menyisir rambutmu? Di mana hubungannya!?" tanya Sirius kesal sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Nah!! Justru di situ hubungannya! Gym kita sekelas dengan kelas 3-A! Kelasnya Lily Evans! Tentu saja aku harus kelihatan tampan saat mau gym nanti!" jawab James seolah-olah hal itu merupakan hal yang paling penting di dunia ini. Sirius memutar bola matanya mendengarkan jawaban James yang sesaat kemudian disesalinya karena hanya membuatnya bertambah sakit kepala.

"Ugh.." keluh Sirius lagi kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di meja kayu depannya.

"Bangun anak manja! Saatnya kita melatih fisikmu yang lembek itu!!" seru James sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sirius walaupun tahu Sirius sedang sakit kepala.

"James!!" sahut Sirius kesal.

"Whoops! Aku lupa kalau kau sedang sakit kepala. Ayo bangun!!" teriak James di telinga Sirius kemudian ngacir duluan sebelum digebuk Sirius.

"Sialan!" umpat Sirius kemudian bangun dan berjalan ke arah gedung gym. Namun Sirius yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan menubruk seseorang sampai jatuh.

"Oops, maaf aku ti—" kata-kata Sirius terhenti melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Remus Lupin, teman baik Lily Evans yang rada sombong padanya itu. Sirius pun mengingat-ngingat kejadian-kejadian saat James sedang melancarkan pedekate pada Lily Evans saat Remus Lupin berada di dekat Lily. Sirius mencoba mengajak Remus bicara namun Remus selalu mengacuhkannya. Tiap Sirius mengajaknya bicara Remus hanya mengangkat satu alis dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya ataupun pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah pamit pada Lily.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, Black!" ujar Remus sinis sambil bangkit dan membersihkan debu dari baju dan celananya, menyadarkan Sirius dari lamunannya.

"Hey! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" bela Sirius, tersinggung dengan sikap Remus.

"Oh, ya? Rasanya tadi permintaan maafmu belum selesai tuh. Apa kau mau menyelesaikannya sekarang?" balas Remus sinis.

"Kau..!" Sirius mengepalkan tangannya.

"Remus!!" sahut seseorang.

Remus dan Sirius berbalik ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Lily Evans berlari ke arah mereka. Sirius melirik Remus sejenak. '_Apakah lega yang terpancar di wajah itu?'_

"Hey, Lily.." Remus tersenyum kecil pada Lily, dan Sirius merasakan sedikit sakit di dadanya. Kenapa Remus tidak tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya? Namun sadar dari pikiran konyolnya itu, Sirius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan dengan perasaan kesal ke ruang gym meninggalkan Remus dan Lily di lorong sekolah berdua tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, namun dia bisa merasakan sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya sampai dia hilang dari pandangan.

--

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily khawatir.

"Lily, cuma jatuh segitu saja tidak akan membuatku cedera." jawab Remus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Remus dan kau tahu itu." Balas Lily dengan suara yang lebih tegas sambil menatap Remus yang kemudian mengalihkan mukanya dari Lily.

"Kita sudah terlambat masuk gym, Lily." ucap Remus mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu beranjak pergi.

"Remus! Tunggu!! Kita harus bicara!!" seru Lily kemudian menarik tangan Remus.

"Lily.." Remus mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Tidak Remus! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Tiba-tiba kau jadi sinis pada Black, dan aku tahu kenapa! Remus, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sih? Ini sama saja dengan menipu perasaanmu" koar Lily.

"Lily…"

"Tidak Remus, dengarkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu padamu Remus dan aku betul-betul minta maaf dan—"

"Lily, dengar itu bukan—"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai bicara! Dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan membuat kau dan Black paling tidak—"

"LILY!!!" bentak Remus. Lily nampak terkejut dibentak seperti itu dan mundur selangkah. "Ma..maaf, Lily. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti itu tapi kumohon topik ini jangan dibicarakan lagi?" pinta Remus dengan nada memelas.

"A..aku juga minta maaf Remus. Tidak seharusnya aku memaksa seperti itu." Lily meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke gym." kata Remus sambil menghela napas.

--

"Hei, kau kenapa sobat?" tanya James ketika Sirius berjalan masuk ke dalam gym setelah menabrak seorang murid lelaki pirang bertubuh agak tambun dan pendek ke lantai tanpa minta maaf dengan emosi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" dengus Sirius kesal.

"Hei, kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa kau menabrak pemuda malang tersebut sampai jatuh dan tidak minta maaf atau menolongnya bangkit?" tanya James lagi sambil kemudian membantu pemuda tersebut bangkit.

"Te-terima kasih," cicit pemuda tersebut lalu cepat-cepat berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau sudah membantunya berdiri kan? Masalah beres." jawab Sirius. Wajahnya tetap menampakkan raut kesal.

"Sirius, kau kenapa?" tanya James mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hey, apa itu Evans yang baru saja kulihat masuk ruangan?" tanya Sirius mengalihkan perhatian James. Dan sukses tentu saja. Sirius melihat sahabat baiknya berlari ke arah perempuan yang sedang dibicarakan tersebut dan mata Sirius mengarah ke pemuda di samping Lily. Mata berwarna abu-abu dan coklat keemasan bertemu dan saling menatap sebelum pemilik mata coklat keemasan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata abu-abu tersebut.

'_Tampaknya gym ini akan menjadi sangat melelahkan'_ keluh Sirius dalam hatinya.

--

Sirius masuk ke dalam ruang ganti sambil menggendong tas ransel berisi baju ganti dan berjalan ke arah ruang shower. Bermain basket betul-betul sangat melelahkan dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat. James sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan shower-nya dan sedang siap-siap untuk menggoda Lily sebelum kelas sebelumnya dimulai. Didengarnya suara air mengalir dan dia menghela napas. Tampaknya ada yang juga sedang shower di dalam. Sirius membayangkan sekumpulan pria tengik yang juga sedang membersihkan diri dan membuat wajah jijik atas bayangannya sendiri. Namanya juga shower untuk pria, tentu saja pria yang akan shower di sini.

'_Haah.. seandainya Carrie yang shower di situ, hehehe…_,' pikir Sirius sambil nyengir.

Namun apa yang ada di depan Sirius sekarang ini merupakan pemandangan yang tidak disangka-sangkanya. Remus Lupin. Telanjang. Basah. Di shower.

Sirius tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Remus yang putih dan mulus. Kalau diperhatikan tinggi Remus mungkin ada di bawah rata-rata, tapi tidak bisa dikategorikan pendek. Bahu dan pinggangnya juga rasanya pas untuk dirangkul. '_Hey!' _Sirius menggetok kepalanya saat memikirkan ini.

Awalnya hanya bagian leher ke atas yang diperhatikannya, namun Sirius tak kuasa menurunkan pandangannya sedikit lebih ke bawah lagi dan pipi Sirius agak sedikit memerah ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia menatap pantat laki-laki lain lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Tidak, koreksi yang barusan. Seharusnya dia tidak menatap pantat laki-laki lain!! Sirius mengalihkan pandangannya ke paha dan betis Remus.

"_Hey, betisnya bagus. Dan rasanya familiar.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_ tanya sebuah suara dalam kepala Sirius sebelum Sirius menggetok kepalanya lebih keras lagi.

Tas ransel Sirius meluncur jatuh dari pundaknya dan mendarat di lantai dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga membuat Remus berbalik. Dan Sirius melihat mata Remus membelalak melihatnya sebelum pipinya memerah entah karena malu atau karena marah tapi Sirius merasa saat ini Remus terlihat imut sekali. Apalagi saat Remus celingukan mencari handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Black!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini??" teriak Remus dengan muka yang masih—kalau bukan bertambah merah, sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Hah? Aku mau shower tentu saja. Ini kan tempat shower untuk murid laki-laki Hogwarts kan? Apa menurutmu aku mau main sepakbola di sini?" sindir Sirius setelah sadar dari lamunannya akan tubuh Remus walaupun dia agak sedikit kecewa ketika Remus menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk dan Sirius berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok di hadapan Remus ketika dia sadar apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Maksudku ngapain kau berdiri di situ terus Black? Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di situ? Apa kau menontonku mandi? Apa kau ini gay atau sejenisnya?" tanya Remus sinis dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Jangan terlalu tinggi menilai dirimu sendiri Lupin! Untuk apa aku melihat tubuhmu yang tidak menarik itu? Asal tahu saja, aku masih tertarik pada perempuan dan kalaupun aku _gay _seperti yang kau bilang, kau tetap bukan tipeku!! Lagian tubuhmu juga biasa saja! Sama sekali tidak menarik!" bohong Sirius tidak mau kalah dengan suara meninggi. Walaupun sebenarnya Sirius tidak pernah menatap tubuh lelaki lain seperti dia menatap tubuh Remus, namun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ada harga diri yang harus dijaganya dan dia tidak mau sampai Remus mencelanya lagi. Ada emosi yang terlintas di mata Remus yang sempat tertangkap oleh Sirius. Namun dengan cepat emosi itu berubah dan Remus tertawa kecil.

"Hmph, tentu saja pewaris utama dari nama keluarga 'Black' yang terhormat tidak mungkin seorang gay, dan kalaupun dia gay, tentu dia akan bersama dengan seseorang dari keluarga yang tak kalah ningratnya dengan dirinya." ujar Remus pelan sambil mematikan shower dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang handuk di pinggangnya.

"Te—tentu saja!!" jawab Sirius walaupun tampak ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Senang mendengarnya.." kata Remus sambil tersenyum pahit lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan shower menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan Sirius sendirian di ruang shower.

--

Remus berjalan keluar dari ruangan shower menuju ruang ganti dengan tenang. Dirinya sendiri pun heran kenapa dia bisa setenang ini setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Sirius yang menyakitkan tersebut. Dia baru sadar dia menangis ketika pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang sejak tadi tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Sirius tidak mungkin tertarik padanya. Sirius hanya akan tertarik padanya sebagai Carrie, dan Carrie bukan Remus. Dan Sirius sudah dengan tegas dia tidak akan tertarik pada Remus. Remus menghapus air mata di pipi dan matanya secara kasar dan memakai pakaian seragamnya secara asal-asalan dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun hidup Remus Lupin, dia bolos sekolah.

--

Malamnya Sirius datang lagi ke café seperti biasa untuk melihat Carrie bekerja. Sepertinya Sirius betul-betul sudah resmi menjadi pelanggan tetap café tersebut, yang juga merupakan nilai plus bagi café karena selain memiliki pelanggan tetap, pelanggan wanitanya juga bertambah karena mendengar rumor bahwa ada cowok cakep yang sering nongkrong di café tersebut.

"Sirius! Demi Tuhan berhentilah celingukan seperti itu! Bikin malu saja!!" desis James pada Sirius yang sejak datang ke café tak berhenti celingukan dan mendongak ke sana ke mari. Setelah seharian mood-nya jelek karena Remus, Sirius ingin menghibur hatinya dengan melihat wajah Carrie yang tentu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Ssst, James! Diamlah, aku sedang konsentrasi mencari Carrie!" Sirius mendesis balik sambil tetap mendongakkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari. Matanya mencari sesosok berambut coklat pirang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat sosok yang memakai setelan maid putih, apron hitam dan sepatu boot hitam di samping Alice di meja sudut café trsebut, dan ketika dia menangkap sosok tersebut, mata Sirius berbinar dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Itu dia!" serunya senang.

"Sirius! Ya, ampun anak ini!!! Frank! Hentikan dia!!" sahut James pada sosok belakang Sirius yang berjalan dengan penuh semangat ke arah sosok yang dicari-carinya.

"Biarkan dia menikmati masa mudanya sobat!" ujar Frank yang kemudian bangkit pula dari kursinya yang memiliki motif yang sama dengan Sirius dengan objek yang berbeda. Yaitu wanita di samping sosok pirang tersebut, Alice.

"Carrie!!" seru Sirius semangat sambil menangkap lengan kiri sosok tersebut dan memutar balik tubuhnya ke arah Sirius.

"Hah?" sosok pirang tersebut berbalik, namun bukan sosok yang diharapkan Sirius.

Sosok yang berdiri di depannya merupakan sosok yang sama sekali lain dari Carrie, dan dari wajahnya tampaknya masih ada keturunan asia walaupun rambutnya coklat kepirangan. Dan matanya juga berwarna kecoklatan sama seperti Carrie walaupun warna mata Carrie lebih terang sedikit. _'Hey, mata si Remus Lupin itu juga bukannya coklat keemasan yah?'_ pikir Sirius sejenak.

"Sir?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Ah, maaf! Aku kira kau Carrie, maaf!" Sirius minta maaf dan melepaskan lengan pelayan tersebut setelah sadar dari lamunannya lalu meneliti sosok di depannya yang menatapnya dengan mata agak curiga.

"Carrie? Ya, ampun! Kau ini bodoh sekali sih! Tidak punya mata apa? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk pegang-pegang??" hina pelayan tersebut sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Josephineeee!!!" desis Alice sambil menarik-narik tangan kanan pelayan tersebut.

"Tampaknya kau dalam masalah Sirius, hehehe.." timpal Frank dari sampingnya.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu..uh—Josephine??" tantang Sirius. _'Enak saja pelayan ini main tuduh! Memang sih, dia imut! Tapi tingkahnya ini menyebalkan!'_

"Maaf Mr. Black! Dia baru mulai bekerja hari ini, jadi belum tahu apa-apa." ucap Alice sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Sirius. Sirius bisa melihat bahwa si Josephine ini agak memucat setelah mendengar namanya namun tetap memasang tampang sangar pada Sirius.

"Hey, Alice. Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu Carrie di mana?" tanya Sirius pada Alice, memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan si Josephine ini.

"Ah, Carrie, dia malam ini kerja di dapur mencuci piring. Mau ganti suasana katanya." jawab Alice sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Di dapur?" ulang Sirius dengan nada yang kecewa. Frank menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya sebagai tanda kasihan.

"Iya, tadi sore tiba-tiba dia mengajukan permintaannya tersebut pada Mrs. Weasley." sambung Alice.

"Oh, bisa bilang padanya aku ingin menemuinya?" tanya Sirius.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu tapi aku akan menyampaikannya." angguk Alice lalu menarik tangan Josephine pergi. "Ayo, Josephine!"

"Alice, aku sudah bilang panggil Joey saja! Dan ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka pada si Black itu! Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga kaya tapi menyebalkan!" omel Josephine sambil berbalik lalu mencibir Sirius.

"Sst!! Dia itu tamu tahu! Langganan!!"

"Biar saja dia dengar! Orang kaya.. heehh..Menyebalkan!!" ujar Josephine sambil memutar bola matanya.

--

a/n : ………….. jadi agak angst yah? Huahahahahaha!! Sebelumnya terima kasih pada coolkid4869 berkat dirinya yang menyemangati (dan mengancam) saya akhirnya Ever Ever After chapter 8 di update juga.. Yihaa!! Dalam chapter ini ada adegan dan tokoh baru yang akan ada spin-off dari cerita oneshot yang akan dibuat oleh coolkid4869 nantinya, silakan di cek NANTI di profilenya. Akan beredar tak lama lagi.. heheh!! Namun tokoh baru ini rencananya hanya kameo saja ya.. tidak akan muncul secara reguler.. hahahaha.. chapter ini sudah saya baca ulang 3 kali, semoga tidak ada lagi typo-nya seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi kalau masih ada mohon dimaafkan.. =.=

Sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang! XD


End file.
